Caught Looking
by Marvar
Summary: Sometimes it's easier to live your life for someone else.  To ignore your mundane days and sleep through your lonely nights.  And then one day, it's not enough.  A story about finding love when you're not even looking. You just get caught.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My to do list starts at sunrise - which is early in Phoenix. Shower. Make breakfast. Pack lunch. Check backpacks. I don't have much time to get Seth and myself ready for the day. I have to drop him off at school and get to the university. I work in the Chemistry department as a teaching assistant and secretary to Dr. Banner, the chair of the department. It doesn't pay much, but luckily I'm on scholarship and I own our small house. At least my mother did something good.

When I'm done, I pick up Seth from after school care and we go to the batting cages or the park. I need to nurture his talent because he's very talented for his age. Like his father. Except _he's _an asshole. I'd like to think that Seth only got baseball DNA from him and none of his douchier traits.

Then we do chores, eat dinner, and go to sleep. Then repeat it all the next day. And the next. We have a tight schedule. I don't have any wiggle room for extra activities. Like fun. Or having a life.

But that's the way it's always been. At least I don't know what I'm missing.

Right.

I'll get over that empty feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Someday.

It's probably just cramps.

.

.

.

"Dr. Banner's office, Bella speaking." I try to sound polite, but these damn calls keep interrupting my studying. Don't these dumb-asses know that I'm trying to pass Mass Spectrometry?

"Um, hi. I'm looking for Jasper Hale." Hmm, sexy voice. This is a nice change of pace from the usual dorks that call this number (me included). Too bad he's looking for Jasper. Maybe he'll let me watch them do stuff. I snort a little into the phone because Jasper isn't gay and I don't like threesomes. It's sad that my perverted musings are my only form of entertainment. Well, that and reruns of Golden Girls.

Thankfully the perverted thoughts don't mix with the Golden Girls. Because it would be gross to picture Betty White like that.

And really sad.

I collect myself, clearing thoughts of guy-with-sexy-voice and old ladies out of my head so I can sound professional. "Ahem, Jasper isn't in until three. May I take a message?"

"Yes, please tell him that Edward needs to talk to him about his sister. It's extremely important. I'm tired of her trying to avoid me."

Great. A guy actually sparks my interest and he's taken. And he must be desperate to try to call this girl's brother to get in touch with her. Which means he's probably ugly. But he sounds hot - like he could totally get paid for phone sex. But I saw a special on television about phone sex operators and they were all fat guys on parole or had goiters or something. Needless to say they weren't datable.

I take down goiter boy's number and leave the message for Jasper, the other teaching assistant. I hope this caller doesn't cause any problems for Jasper. Now he's the perfect guy. Not for me, of course, because he's like my brother. He is brilliant and cute, in a "I buy clothes in a comic book store, but I have potential" sort of way. I tried to set him up with Alice, but she wasn't interested. She says he's too studious for her. Makes her feel dumb. I told him not to quiz her on the Periodic table. She thought he was asking about her menstrual cycle.

And Alice doesn't like talking about either of those things.

Despite her lack of love for all things chemical, she and I are besties. She befriended me when I was a seventeen-year-old freshman and stuck by me when I got custody of Seth. We bonded over having shitty parents, though hers have money and try to buy her love. Mine are just out of the picture.

She's my sister, best friend, and stand-by babysitter. I owe her a lot. She helps out more than I can repay because god knows what a shitty friend I am. That is one of the reasons I wanted her to go out with Jasper. I thought he would balance out her life. I still think they'd make a great couple. Alice just isn't ready for his awesomeness. Yet. I know they are meant for each other.

Jasper knows it, too. He says he's been waiting for her. I think it's sweet and only a little creepy the way he fixates on her.

You'd think that I would have the same hope for myself. That someone is out there who wants a science nerd with tons of baggage and commitments. Right. I'm destined to remain untouched. I mean by something other than my finger vibe.

Which reminds me, I need a new battery. Yeah, so my nights are lonely.

There aren't any more phone calls so I continue studying even though I'm confident that I know everything for my last final. My over-preparation is what's gotten me to this point - one semester and a thesis from my M.S. in Organic Chemistry. Next year I'll teach and work on my Ph.D. while raising a seven-year-old boy. You know, your typical college hijinks.

Who needs a man?

Or a life?

.

.

.

A/N Hi, everyone. Thank you for finding my new story.

Thanks to Cosmogirl (my solemeat)for holding my hand and convincing me to post this. I wouldn't write anything without her encouragement. She has a new story that I'm sure all of you are reading already. _Dear Veronica_. Check it out if you haven't.

Also, I'm thrilled that the lovely rtgirl agreed to preread for me. Go read her stuff.

I plan to update frequently (daily, most likely). Hopefully, you'll be with me for this ride.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't know why I'm here, Alice. You know I hate these places. I'm totally wasting a babysitter." We're sitting in a sticky booth at the local bar. I'm hoping that whatever I sat on and wet my skirt is a spilled drink and not some bodily fluid. The usual swarm of losers that go to college with me are wandering around trying to find a warm, willing body to take to their dorm room. You know, to celebrate the end of finals. Nothing says academic accomplishment like a drunken one night stand.

Or barfing up a lung...like that guy is doing over there.

Yeah, so...good times. Not even the cheap beer helps.

"Shut it, Bell. You don't even go to 'these places.' You only go to the lab and the baseball park. You need to be where the eligible men and alcohol are - and the wino who hangs out by the dumpster doesn't count." I watch as Alice chugs her beer. She's little, but she can hold her liquor.

"Sam is a sweet old man," I protest.

"Right, and I'm sure he's available," she says with a smirk. I roll my eyes in response.

We both watch as a random dude burps the Greek alphabet. "So you call these burnouts 'eligible'?" I gesture to the nearest douchebag attempting to entertain a table of his peers with his gaseous talent. How did these losers get admitted to college?

"Bella..." Alice sighs. "Okay. Maybe not him. Just be open to a possibility."

"All right." I hold up my hands in surrender. "But I'm just saying, if one more loser wearing a hideous Ed Hardy tee comes over here and starts talking about his workout regimen or his frat, I'll..._shit_." I stop talking because I see a man (I don't have other words and "god" is so cliche) taking a slow pull from a longneck. At that moment, I never wanted to be gripped and sucked so bad in my life.

"Gawd, Bella. That's so wrong. I hope you don't mention your bodily functions when you're talking to these guys. Not even your awesome rack will help you then. Well, maybe, because guys are pervs."

I don't even flinch at the derision in her vocal ramblings because I'm not really paying attention, and the man I just spotted across the bar is so hot it's not fair to the other men. And I don't mean the men in the bar.

We're talking unfair-to-the-rest-of-the-world level of hotness.

My mouth is agape (seriously, it's wide open) as I stare at the guy of my dreams grinning at something the bartender says. No, that's not true. My dreams aren't this vivid. They mostly consist of me having a mocha with the dude from Thor. Better-than-Thor's plain, white t-shirt is stretched across his obviously muscular chest and biceps. Lucky fucking shirt. If only I could be spread across his torso. He's tanned, like he spends time in the sun...probably modeling for a fitness magazine or a swimsuit calendar. I bet he smells like sunshine. And his face...damn. His eyes are bright and...shit, looking right at me. I turn away, mortified at being caught.

If I had any balls at all, I would go over there and say something before he leaves. But of course, I'm ball-less, and I just watch him walk away. Sigh. Like I'd even know what to do with him if I stopped him. Lick his jaw, maybe?

I'm vaguely aware of my best friend snapping her fingers in front of my eyes. "What the hell are you staring at? Please tell me it's the guy who just left and not a psychotic break from reality."

"Um, guy?" I'm still a little dazed.

"Oh good. I was worried that you were going to become celibate. Well, stay celibate. Angela and I are planning a man-tervention."

I don't even ask what that would consist of. Probably some gay porn, wine, and sex toys. Basically a re-do of my cousin Tanya's bachelorette party. How that would help me get a man...

"I'm not celibate. I'm...being selective."

"Whatever. Selective implies that there will eventually be a selection. So, do you know him? He can't be one of those beaker geeks."

"Hey, I'm one of those beaker geeks."

"Kidding. So, what does he look like? All I saw was copper hair."

"That's not a hair-color. That's atomic number 29."

"It's also Loreal number 74. Don't start with the chemistry bullshit unless it's sexual chemistry."

I sigh. "I've never seen him before, he's gorge, and he gave me a giant lady boner. That's all I know."

"Gross. Now I'm picturing a hermaphrodite. I hope your 'man in the boat' isn't that big."

I laugh loudly. Okay, I snorted.

"Maybe that's why I haven't had many boyfriends. They don't like chicks with dicks."

Alice sighs and looks in my eyes. "You're amazing Bella, but you need to take off that lab coat more often and get out there. The only guys you see are Professor Banner and Seth. You're only twenty-two, but you have the social life of a forty-seven year old cat lady."

"Lies. I hate cats."

She gives me the bitchface. I respond with a middle finger.

"Seriously, the old broads on that stupid show you watch get more action than you do."

True. Blanche is a playa.

"What would you have me do, Alice? Just grab some random guy and say 'let's fuck'?"

"That would work...but that's not who you are. Please, just think about yourself for once. Not Seth. Not your mom or dad or Phil."

Just me?

I don't know how to do that.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N Thanks to all those who read, reviewed, and alerted. I enjoyed reading your theories about Seth.

Cosmogirl has my undying devotion and love.

More Goiterward tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Dr. Banner's office, Bella speaking."

"Hello, Bella. This is Edward again." I immediately move my body into a more provocative pose because his voice makes me want to do dirty, dirty things. Okay, so provocative might be a stretch...but at least I'm not picking the strawberry seeds out of my teeth anymore.

"Mmm, hi? I mean, how may I help you?" I stammer. Fantastic. I hear a seductive voice and I'm reduced to babbling. Alice is right - I do need to get out and meet some men.

"I'm a bit upset, Bella." Geez, the way he says my name makes me a little sweaty. "I've called a few times now and left messages and Jasper still hasn't called me back." I wonder what the problem is with Jasper not returning his calls. I know he got the messages. Maybe Jasper drew up some formula on the back of them. That's the sort of thing he was prone to do.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Edward. I gave him the messages. I'll remind him to call you when he gets in."

"It's really important, Bella." He sounds so anxious.

Sigh. He must be really into Jasper's sister to keep calling like this. And he must be a dick if Jasper really isn't returning the calls. So my reply is a little bitchy.

"Like I said, I will give him the message. If he's not busy, I guess he'll call you."

I hear him sigh on the line. "Fine."

He mutters a goodbye then hangs up. Whatever. So I won't get to hear your voice anymore, Phone-sex. It's not like I had my vibrator at work anyways.

I return to planning my schedule for the new semester. Seth is starting little league baseball, and I have to rearrange my days. And nights. And weekends. Sigh. Just when I thought my life couldn't get any busier. But Seth was born to play baseball. I just have to keep him from turning out to be an asshole like every other player.

.

.

.

"Damn it! Almost there," I grunt. I'm bending over the copy machine, desperately trying to pull out the toner cartridge and a wad of stuck paper when I hear it.

"Excuse me."

I straighten and freeze in place. I know that voice. It's the one that talks dirty to me when I'm, uh, de-stressing at night.

"You're Bella?"

"Uh huh." Before I turn around, I brace myself in case he really is butt ugly and I really don't want to make that grimace face. You know the one.

Because that would be rude. And I've already treated the man to the sight of my wiggling ass as I played tug-of-war with the copier when he walked in, so I've got to maintain my high level of decorum. I am a professional woman, you know. I turn around slowly and pretend I'm not dying of mortification.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

Eep. I'm pretty sure I squeak. Outloud. Because Edward Cullen is the guy from the bar that made me drool and is currently standing in front of me with an amused look on his face. And he doesn't have any unsightly bulges on his body. In fact, all of his bulges beg to be sighted. Repeatedly. In hi-def.

Phone-sex-slash-Edward is waiting for me to say something. And...I got nothin'.

Except for a string of consonant sounds that I expel with a tiny bit of saliva. Okay, it was more than a tiny bit, but less than one of those spit lines that hang from your mouth like when you're at the dentist.

That would be embarrassing.

Even more embarrassing than the fact that Edward is still waiting for me to say something other than "hmmkjjkyykskksl."

I choke out a "hi" and attempt to salvage some dignity by emulating one of my female role models.

What would Blanche do in this situation?

No, no, no. Wrong Golden Girl. I resist the urge to bat my eyelashes and proposition him using a southern accent, and instead ask, "How can I help you, Mr. um, Cullen?" I walk over to the counter so I can sniff, er, help him.

"Edward, please," he says with a grin that makes me feel things. Private things that are the subjects of televison after-school specials. And porn.

"Yes, Edward, please," I murmur without thinking. _Oh fuck._ "I mean, please tell me what I can do to you. For you." I've leaned forward so that we're about two feet apart. He must have magnetic properties pulling me toward him. His eyes are green like chlorine gas when it mixes with...no, it's more like hydrated copper carbonate. Damn. I'm so done for.

He chuckles as he rests his arms on the counter in front of him. Even his forearms are sexy. Look at those veins. He has the good kind. Not like the vericose ones on the old lady that lives next door.

"I'm here to see Jasper. I was tired of waiting for him to return my calls. He can't avoid me now," he says.

"He's supposed to come in soon, if you don't mind waiting."

"No problem. I've found something to occupy my attention." Oh my, that grin again. If he winks at me, it'll be hard not to throw myself across the counter and...I don't know...do something nasty. But fun.

"I have work to do, so..." I trail off because his face is so, so pretty and it makes me forget things. Like how to talk. And breathe.

"Yeah. I was watching you work." He grins and gestures toward the copier with his head.

"Oh," I say, not moving away from him. "I-"

"I'm a big boy, Bella," he says. Like he needs to tell me that. I'm already picturing myself wrapped around him and tucked under his chin. "You don't have to entertain me." Gulp. _But I really want to. "_Just tell me if he'll be here by three-thirty. I have cages at four o'clock."

"Cages?" I ask. My throat tightens around the word.

"Yeah. For batting practice. I'm on the team here."

"I know what cages are for," I say angrily.

"Sorry," he says with a confused look. "It's just that you asked..."

"Not because I didn't know about cages. I was surprised that you are one of _them_." I can feel the heat rising in my face. "I should have known it - you being all hot and muscle-y," I mutter, swallowing my disappointment.

"I'm what?"

"Ball player."

"No, you said I was hot-"

"Doesn't matter." _You're also an asshole_. "You're just like all the rest."

Edward looks at me, eyes blinking in surprise. "You don't even know me."

"I know enough. I hate ball players."

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N I loved reading all your comments and theories. I'm still working on review replies, but I'll get there. **

**Cosmogirl - "Thank you, thank you, the wind beneath my wings." Freals. **

**Props to rtgirl for prereading. **

**And no, my Edward would never have goiters (though Goiterward is an awesome nickname), and my Bella would never be slutty. **


	4. Chapter 4

(No goiters were harmed in the making of this chapter)

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

"That's harsh, Bella. What did I ever do to you?" Edward asks. I can tell that he's offended, and he has a right to be. He's done nothing but talk to me. But I have reasons for my hatred and I don't need to tell some guy (who is most likely chasing after Jasper's sister) about my life story. No matter how incredibly attractive he is.

"Nothing. It's just how I feel. What does it matter anyway?" I reply. He's about to say something when Jasper walks in. I exhale a sigh of relief. Or frustration. I don't really know which. I have a weird feeling in my stomach. I wonder if it's Edward or the cafeteria tuna melt?

I guess I'll know in an hour.

"Hey Bella, I just thought of a new idea for a chem joke app..." He stops in his tracks when he sees Edward.

"Hey Jasper," I say warily, looking between the two men and hoping there won't be fisticuffs. I'm confident Edward would win in any case since he obviously works out (as evidenced by spectacular chest and arms) and Jasper doesn't lift anything heavier than a Bunson burner or game controller.

"Edward," Jasper says with a sigh.

"You know I'm here about Rosalie and Riley. I've been calling you." Edward looks annoyed. I can't blame him. Judging from Jasper's face, I know that he hasn't misplaced those messages.

"Let's go into my office, okay?" Edward nods and follows Jasper towards the tiny space that we call our office. I can't help but notice that the back of him is almost as perfect as the front.

I also can't help that he catches me looking at his ass when he glances back at me.

Shit. I'm busted again. His smug little smile pisses me off. Well, he shouldn't wear those butt-hugging track pants. Or be so fuckable.

I think about what Edward said to Jasper while I pack up my things for class. Rosalie has to be Jasper's sister, but who is Riley? My imagination runs wild as I think about Rosalie having an affair with this Riley guy. If she is cheating on Edward with him, what must _he _look like?

I think of this woman who has Edward (and probably some other gorgeous guy) chasing after her, and I feel envious for a brief moment. But that's not what I want. That's the sort of thing that Renee would do.

And I'd never be like her.

.

.

.

"So did Edward like throw Jasper across the room or something?" Alice asks eagerly. I've been explaining yesterday's office drama between Jasper and Edward as we eat lunch in the caf as usual. This time I steer clear of the tuna melt. I don't want to take any chances.

"Nothing happened, according to Jasper. He didn't offer any details, though. But gee, Alice. You're that excited about Jasper getting his ass kicked? I thought you liked him."

"I do like him. But he's in training. And hot guys fighting is... well, hot." I think about Edward sweating and grunting from the exertion of grappling with Jasper. Maybe his clothes rip open to expose his six-pack...no, I'm betting Edward is rocking an eight-pack. Oh my. I clear those thoughts out of my brain because being horny, and my Biochemistry Core class don't mix. Wrong type of core.

"What do you mean, training? I know very well that Jasper does not do exercise in any form."

"He's in man training, Bell. He has the brain of a genius, but the personality and wardrobe of a fourteen-year-old. And I don't like them that young."

"I told you to give him a chance."

"You also told me he was into experimenting."

"He is," I retort. She gives me the stink eye. "Okay, I'll admit that our type of experimentation is a bit different."

"Oh, you think? I thought we were going to get kinky in the lab and he starts playing with colored gases."

"Ooh, was it the Bromine experiment?"

"Like I'd fucking know. Seriously. I don't do gases of any kind."

I roll my eyes, because gases are awesome.

"Anyways..." Alice changes the subject, "Edward? What's up with that? He's the guy you spotted in the bar, right? Did you get his number or anything?"

"Nothing. Yes. No."

"I hate when you get clinical. Elaborate, please."

"You're the one interrogating me, Miss PreLaw," I complain.

I dodge the fry she chucks at my head and answer in a more reasonable fashion.

"Nothing is going to happen, Alice. First of all he has a girlfriend-"

"Allegedly."

"And he's a ball player."

"Fuck."

"I know."

"Maybe it's time you ended your boycott on ball players. Besides the fact that you are definitely interested in this Edward guy, there could be some DILFs at the little league field."

I burst out laughing. "Right. Like any of the parents there are as young as me."

"You don't know that, Bella."

"I know the parents of Seth's classmates. Trust me, none of them are DILFs or even in my age range for that matter. I'm destined to be alone, Alice."

"Lies."

"Seth's coach is named _Emmett_, Alice. Do you know any guys under sixty named Emmett? He's got to be some kid's grandpa, and unless he looks like Harrison Ford, definitely not my type."

"Okay. Emmett _sounds _bad. But please don't give up. There's someone out there for you."

"I hope so, Alice. But he won't be at the field tomorrow."

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Your reviews make me happy. I love reading all your theories about Seth. Some of you are very close. **

**Cosmogirl is the reason I write anything. I adore her. She reads this and tells me which parts suck. **

**I somehow bribed rtgirl with #hotbuffmen pics and dirty text messages to be my prereader.**

**I'm on twitter - marvar29. **

**Chapter five up tomorrow. **


	5. Chapter 5

We get some answers in this one.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

"Seth, come on. We're going to be late," I yell up the stairs. We're actually not, but I want him to hurry up.

He pokes his head out of his doorway and yells back, "Where is my jock...and my other blue sock?"

"You know you don't have to wear a jock."

"I want to," he whines. He wants to be like the real players.

"Okay, but no cup," I say, relenting. I sigh and walk up the stairs because now I have to retrieve the jock strap which is probably behind the dresser or some other random place. Why is it that I have to find everything?

Five minutes later we're in the car on the way to the local field. Seth can't stop chattering about playing.

"...and I get a real uniform, and there's gonna be coaches...do you think my coach actually played baseball?" he asks excitedly.

I think about "grandpa" Emmett and the fact that he likely walks with a cane or something. "I'm sure he did, Seth. But probably a long time ago." I don't add that it was probably before the turn of the century. "Go easy on Coach today, Slugger. He probably needs to practice for a few days because he'll be rusty." Because all we need is for the coach to break a hip going after a grounder and scar these kids for life.

We pull into the lot and Seth is nearly vibrating with excitement. This is his first real organized baseball experience on a team, though he's been able to throw, catch, and hit since he was two years old. That talent is courtesy of Phil, probably the only thing he ever gave him.

We're early (because I always plan it that way), so there's only one guy there and he's raking the infield.

Holy crap. This guy is huge.

And I don't mean in the elastic pants, beer-belly way. He's huge in the "I drink protein shakes while benching small cars" way.

Seth grabs his glove and takes off running towards bigger-than-Thor, yelling, "Coach, coach, I'm ready!" I can't help but smile at his enthusiasm. He's talked about nothing other than this since I signed him up. I grab my backpack containing my notes out of the trunk, along with Seth's bag that he left behind in his excitement to get on the field.

"Hey Seth," I call out, but he's already on the field standing in front of the...coach? Wait, that can't be Emmett, because he certainly doesn't fit the mental image I've conjured in my head. I walk over to where Seth is shaking hands with this dude. This dude who is definitely not a grandpa. He's thirty at the most and model handsome.

"Hi, I'm Emmett," he says with a dimpled smile. "I was just talking to Seth. I'm going to be his coach. You must be Bella."

"Hi, Emmett," I say, and realize that my judgment where men is concerned is completely out of whack. This is what happens when you're basically a hermit.

Other players walk over and gather around him, so we don't continue our conversation. Emmett positions the kids to play catch to warm up, and I sit down and start studying. When I glance up, I notice that other parents are chatting to each other or on their phones. I feel a small victory as none of the dads are hot - just like I told Alice. _Wait, lack of hot men is a victory?_

When he starts running fielding drills, I see that he needs a hand to retrieve errant throws. None of the dads seem to be able to put down their phone long enough to help out, so I grab my glove out of Seth's bag and start shagging balls and tossing them to Emmett.

"Hey thanks, Bella. I appreciate your help."

"No problem. I'm used to doing this with Seth."

"My brother is supposed to be helping out, but he was held up tonight."

"I'm glad you have another coach, because I don't think those dads over there are going to be much help." I gesture to the bleachers, where one guy is watching a movie on his iPad and another is swearing loudly into his blue tooth.

He taps a grounder to Seth who fields it easily and throws a strike to me. "Seth is a natural. Does he get it from mom or dad?"

"Dad," I sigh. "He's a professional player."

"Majors?"

"Major douchebag," I joke. Emmett laughs. "Mostly minor league experience."

"I played a few seasons of minor league ball...maybe I know him."

"Phil Dwyer?"

"Fuck. He _is _a major douchebag."

I snort. "So you do know him."

"Does he come around?"

"He hasn't been around since he terminated his parental rights."

"Asshole. I can't imagine not being with your kid. Right now I'm fighting for my rights."

"Is your son supposed to be here? I wasn't sure."

"Yeah, his mom and I are separated, and she doesn't want him playing. I volunteered to coach months ago, before we broke up. I still hoped that we would come to an agreement about this, but I guess I'll be coaching everyone else's kids." Emmett looks heartbroken. I help him gather the equipment as the team takes a lap. "This was supposed to be a special activity for the two of us, you know, father and son."

His words are breaking my heart - not just for him, Seth too. He'll never get to play catch with his father.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. I only wish that Seth had another person besides me who cared about him as much as you love your son."

"Thanks, Bella. So, it's just you and Seth?"

"Yes. Our mother is dead," I say quietly. Emmett looks surprised.

"Now I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Emmett. I can handle it. It's actually been nice to talk to someone other than my best friend Alice."

"And it's nice to talk to a woman besides my mother who doesn't yell and complain all the time. And can catch too." He grins.

I giggle at his comment. "I can't believe you were a ball player." His wife must be blind and stupid because Emmett seems to be wonderful.

"Hey, I'm not that rusty!" he protests. He lines the kids up for base running and starts the next drill.

"No, not because of that. Let's just say I've held a grudge against them ever since Phil."

"Bella, I have to say that's pretty unreasonable. I'm a good guy - unless you ask my ex. My brother plays for ASU, and he's a great guy."

"Really? I go to ASU. What's his name?" Emmett doesn't answer because he's staring towards the parking lot.

"Riley," he breathes.

"Your brother's name is Riley?" Is that name common now? That's the second time this week I've heard it.

"My son is here. My brother brought him," Emmett says with pride before he jogs toward the parking lot. I look in that direction and see Emmett hugging a blond boy who must be his son. And standing next to the both of them is Edward.

As a scientist, my job is to test out a hypothesis. And right now, my evidence is telling me that I'm all wrong.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

So, who was right?

Thanks for all your lovely reviews. I'm behind on review replies, but I'm going to try to catch up.

Cosmogirl is my homegirl. I love her more than she loves cock.

Becky (rtgirl) prereads for me. We discuss jock straps.

Twilover76 is captain of Team Goiter. Contact her if you want to check out Edward's lumps.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Welcome, new readers.**_

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

I watch the father-son reunion in the parking lot and realize that if I miscalculated something this badly in the lab, I might have blown up the place.

Yeah, so Edward probably isn't dating Jasper's sister. Emmett would likely smash him for dating his wife.

I also realize that all the Cullens hit the genetic lottery. Even Riley looks like he should be on a magazine cover.

Emmett and his son walk over to the rest of the team. He introduces Riley to the boys and quickly puts him into the line so he can be part of the practice. I don't know who is beaming more, him or Emmett.

It might even be me.

"You know that you're smiling at a whole bunch of ball players, right?" a voice says in my ear, startling me.

I turn quickly and end up nose-to-nose (okay, it's really nose-to-chest because damn, he's tall) with Edward, who doesn't even flinch though I'm close enough to see all the flecks in his eyes. I wonder if he'd mind if I reached up and gave him an Eskimo kiss?

His nose is begging to be nuzzled.

"Hi, Edward," I say, all breathy. I think it's me that's speaking, but I've never heard myself sound like this. It's not attractive - Edward probably thinks I have emphysema.

He grins and says, "Hi, Bella," and I swear that his breath contains nitrous oxide because I feel positively giddy. I should take a sample to the lab for analysis. Or to sniff. Whatever.

"Your eyes are like hydrated copper aluminum phosphate," I blurt out. "At my first observation, I thought hydrated copper carbonate...but I was wrong."

"They're like turquoise?" he asks, reaching out to brush a fly off my shoulder. He does it slowly, like his hand wants to stay there and keep rubbing me. I'm not sure what turns me on more, the touching or the fact that he knows the chemical composition of turquoise.

"You knew that?" I ask, mouth open – like I'm in shock or I maybe I want him to insert something in there. I need to get a hold of myself, quick, or I might grab hold of Edward.

"Yeah," he breathes. "Do _you _like turquoise?" His eyes search mine and I'm lost.

"It's my new favorite mineral."

This admission makes him grin and makes me want to slap myself. I take a step back out of the range of Edward's superpowers. I don't trust myself not to say any other random nonsense or to refrain from touching him inappropriately. Which would be all the touching I'm thinking about.

His hands are in the pockets of his track pants (fucking track pants again - he's torturing me), pulling the thin material tightly over the bulge...oh my god, he must be wearing an athletic cup. In size XXL. He probably needs to special order that thing.

"I know you hate baseball players, so you must be here to heckle the little leaguers," he says with a smile, which stops me from thinking about his ginormous peen.

"I don't hate them..."

"So just me, then?" he says with a trace of hurt.

"No, I don't hate you, Edward...I'm sorry...I'm currently reevaluating my former hypotheses about lots of things."

"Hmm, reevaluation is promising. So if you're not here to sabotage my brother's practice, then why are you here?"

"You see the tall one with the Dodger jersey? He's mine."

"Your kid?" he says, clearly surprised. From his expression, Edward thinks I was a teenage mom. Technically I was. Just without all of the sex.

"Um, yeah. But-" My explanation is interrupted by Emmett yelling for Edward to come and meet the team. His eyes show a flash of regret. I'm hoping it's because we were interrupted and not that he thinks I was a teen whore.

"I'll see you, Bella," he calls out, jogging towards the team. I raise my hand in a wave.

_Bye Edward_.

.

.

.

"And then he walked away? No tongue or anything?" Alice asks while munching on a fry. We're having our usual lunch in the caf.

"No, no tongue. But otherwise, full penetration," I joke. She throws a fry at me. "That's how you stay so skinny. You throw your food instead of eating it."

"Shut up. So why didn't you write your number on his hand in lipstick or something? Damn it, Bell. I know you like him. And he's insanely hot, right?"

"Like six thousand Kelvin," I sigh.

"Who the fuck is Calvin? Klein? I guess he's cute for an older guy."

I roll my eyes. "Like he's hotter than the surface of the sun. Kelvin is a unit of measurement."

"Bella, I don't even do the metric system. I like Fahrenheit. And inches. Preferably six or more."

I laugh. "So Jasper shouldn't measure his cock in centimeters?"

"I will handle Jasper's cock. When the time is right. You worry about Edward's cock."

"Yeah, the thought of it hasn't left my mind." We both start a round of giggles that turns to full-blown laughter.

"Well, at least you are finally thinking about sex with a real person."

"There's not going to be sex, Alice. He didn't even talk to me after practice."

"You said he was helping Emmett when you left. He was probably busy."

"He didn't even look over at me. And this time I wanted him too."

"You're going to get to see him at every practice. I say you invest in some low-cut tops and bend over a lot to pick up balls."

"Yeah, let me enforce my slutty image."

"You're not a slut. I'm sure that Emmett has told him that you're Seth's sister, and if he hasn't, so what? Who cares if you were a teen mom? You're not a total train wreck like those girls on that television show. You're practically a nun."

"Nun. That sums up my sexual experience."

"Well, I think it's time to change that. A new equation for you: mix one part Edward plus one part Bella equals Bella's happy parts. There. Sexual chemistry one-oh-one."

High IQ or not, I can't help but think that Alice is smarter than me.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews and alerts. I was overwhelmed by the amount of people who have joined #TeamGoiter thanks to the rec by the lovely Twilover76. I am way behind on review replies - so sorry! **

**Cosmogirl is my same-sex life mate. We're like Ellen and Portia. But without the blondness. Or money. **

**Rtgirl and twilover76 preread for this shizz. I owe them many thanks and lots of pics of hot buff guys. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

Geez, everything here in the Chem department seems so boring now that Edward doesn't call anymore. Even writing out extra credit abstracts for bio-chem lab has lost its luster. That used to be the best part of my day.

Damn that hot boy with muscles and perfect face. I never had to worry about that in this department. Jasper is the resident "hottie" in these parts. And he's like a strange older brother. You know that smart one that still lives at home and doesn't allow anyone in his room. I mean he's cute and all...but Jasper doesn't fill out those track pants in the same way.

I try to study a bit to keep myself occupied, but I'm already three weeks ahead in each of my classes. I text Alice, but I know she's in class.

No, Bella, you are not going to count the minutes until baseball practice. That would be incredibly sad. And a waste of time since you already did it.

"Hey Bella, have I showed you the specs I drew up for my chemistry joke app?" Jasper says, walking in the office and halting my slow descent into madness. "I think it's going to be a big seller. The jokes they have online are so juvenile. And they have very little accuracy in the chemical content."

"Um, no. That's great, Jasper." I guess his "Got Gas?" shirt with the chemical formula is totally mature. I see Alice's point a little more clearly now. Man-training is definitely needed.

"Well, I want you to test out the prototype and give me your opinion." Chemistry jokes are lame, Jasper. I just summed it up for you. Though I guess that would give me something to do here at work.

"Uh, sure." Now please stop talking about your app and tell me what you know about Edward. He dumps his backpack on the desk and starts rifling through it.

"Hey, can I borrow your book for organic chem? I must have forgotten mine at my sister's house." Yes! Finally something I care about.

"Your sister?" I ask. I hope I sound convincing. Probably not, since my teachers never let me play any parts in the school plays. I was always stage manager.

Sigh. Even back then I was lame.

"My sister, Rosalie. I've been trying to spend more time with her since she moved back to Phoenix with her kid. I was doing some experiments with my nephew."

"Your nephew, Riley, right? I think he's on Seth's baseball team." Oscar caliber performance, Bella. Meryl Streep would laugh at you.

"Yeah, how did you know his name? Oh right, Edward came in here making a scene. I'm sorry about that."

"No problem. Emmett is your brother-in-law, then? He's coaching the team."

"Yeah. He's a dick. My sister would cry all the time about him. You know that he got her pregnant when she was 20 and he took off? She followed him and she didn't even get to finish college. She moved all over the country while he tried to make it into the big leagues. But she finally left his ass last year."

"That's really terrible, Jasper. I hope things are better now." I don't want to think bad things about Emmett, but all evidence points in that direction.

"She's better now and she's going to college again. But she's still sad. I'm going to help her out by taking Riley to practice. Edward took him last time, but she'd rather it was me."

"She doesn't like Edward either?" Please don't tell me he's a horrible person. He's so hot...I mean, he seems nice.

"She doesn't know him very well, so she wants me to take him." I guess that's better than "he's a total douche."

"So I'll be seeing you there at practice. Are you going to help out?" I ask to be polite. Jasper has no athletic ability. He once broke my Marie Curie bobble head trying to toss me a soda can. The bobble head was across the room from me. I tried to figure out how he threw it, but it defied the laws of physics.

"Uh, I'm more of a theoretical person...not so much with the practical application. I did design an experiment showing the changes of velocity in the ball when heated to-"

Holy crap. Do I sound like this? No wonder I can't get a date. Or a friend other than Alice.

"Maybe you can help with the equipment or something." At least he's aware of his limitations. The kids might make fun of him if he tries to throw. Or catch. Or hit.

"I really don't want to touch Emmett's equipment. I prefer that people don't touch mine, so I don't want to handle his, or Edward's." And now I have a really vivid image of all three men touching themselves. I save that one for my shower tonight.

It's almost as good as the one where I'm Edward's personal ball washer.

.

.

.

Seth has a perma-smile on his face the whole way to the park. He's actually leaning forward in his seat like it'll propel us faster. I love his enthusiasm. I wish I had the same feeling. I can't help the knot in my stomach when I think about seeing Edward. No, that's not true. Seeing him is the fun part. It's the talking that makes me nervous. And being near him. And maybe smelling him. I think he releases special pheromones that contain hallucinogens.

Fuck. I'm a total whack job. Though I have read some journal about plants that actually do that. So there is some speculation in that area.

I resolve to merely observe the practice tonight and avoid all contact with Edward. I mean, it's ridiculous. I'm being stupid for no reason. He's shown no interest in me other than polite conversation as I practically drooled all over him. I'm sure he's used to banging his way through baseball groupies. And I am so not one of those skanks.

And he's not my type. Okay, so he's every person with a vagina's type, but he's not for me.

The skanks can have him.

I pull into the lot and I have to remind Seth not to run out without his bag. I grab my stuff and head over to the bleachers. Emmett and Edward are setting up the field. Seth runs over to them and they look up and wave to me. Edward's wave seems to last a little longer than Emmett's. But I didn't time it or anything. I was distracted.

He's wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts. Because I needed to see more of his tanned, muscled bod.

I might have whimpered when he ran his fingers through his hair and adjusted his cap. But I'm sure no one heard me.

"Hey, are you okay, Bella?" Jasper asks, taking a seat on the bleachers. "You sounded like you were in pain right now."

Yeah. My vagina was crying.

"Oh, um, I'm fine, Jasper. Just stubbed my toe."

"Okay, I'm going to go keep a closer eye on Riley. See you later."

"Later, Jasper."

I try to concentrate on my book during the practice, but I fail miserably. I keep glancing over at him. I mean, them. I don't think he catches me because I've cleverly remembered to bring my sunglasses. Ha!

Jasper has given up trying to help (good thing the ball only hit Emmett) and is sitting in the dugout playing around with his phone. Probably designing a new baseball app or something equally as useful.

When practice is over I grab my stuff and wait for Seth over by my car. I don't want to seem like I'm waiting for Edward like some desperate groupie. That is something that Renee would do. Did do, actually. I scowl as I think of her.

I shut my eyes to hold back the tears that usually threaten to fall whenever I think about her. When I open them, Edward is standing in front of me. He's got a dirt smudge on his cheek and he looks a little sweaty. Good god, give me strength.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Uh, Emmett wanted to know If you'd be the team mom."

"All the other parents said no?"

"No. I want you. I-I mean we want you. To do it."

"Okay."

"Okay? Great." He beams then exhales a breath. "So, um, can I have your number?"

"You have my work number. And my home phone and email is on Seth's registration form. Emmett has it. He can email me a roster and the contact numbers so I can get in touch with the parents."

Edward looks confused. He says, "Wait, that's not what I meant when I asked. I want your number. To call you."

Now I'm confused. He steps closer, which doesn't help clear my head.

"Bella, I want to see you. Not as the team mom. Just you and me out...together. Will you let me take you out?"

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Your reviews make me smile. I apologize for not responding to more of you. **

**Cosmogirl keeps me sane and holds my hand through the writing of every chapter.**

**Thanks to rtgirl and twilover76 for their advice.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

.

"Will you let me take you out?" he asks.

I think I'm blinking or maybe my jaw is twitching, but I don't answer him.

The shock wears off, and my mind has finally processed this information. It's obvious what's going on here. There's only one answer I can give him.

"No."

.

.

.

"Are you out of your fucking mind!" Alice shrieks in the middle of the cafeteria. People are staring. Awesome. Like I wasn't feeling shitty enough. "He finally asked you out, and you told him no. I can't believe it. Tell me everything. Full details, right now," she demands.

"Geez, am I giving you sworn testimony or something? I hope you're planning to be a judge with that attitude."

I stop being so flippant when she gives me the dirtiest look ever. Seriously. I think I peed a little.

I sigh and give her the facts. "After practice he stopped me and asked if I'd like to go on a date. And I said no." It sounds simple, but it's really not. My stomach hurts just talking about it. Alice's interrogation will only make it worse.

"Was he being a dick when he asked?"

"No."

"Did he say something stupid?"

"No."

"Did he get mad when you turned him down?"

"No. But he did ask why."

"I also want to know why."

I sigh again. "I said that I knew his type and that we wouldn't mix well."

"You wouldn't mix well," she says in a flat voice. "Like you're a fucked up cake batter."

"Well, that's more of a chemical-" I stop talking when she gives me another dirty look.

"I can't believe this," she says looking at the ceiling. "This is the same Edward that you've been dreaming about every night. The one I know you want to date."

"Yes."

"Oh, so you are capable of saying yes. Call him and tell him you had temporary insanity. Lots of people get away with that defense."

"I'm not insane, Alice. He only asked me because I've been staring at him constantly and he probably thinks I'm slutty. I know his type - always looking for an easy lay. Guys who play baseball and look like that don't need to do much to get girls. That's not the kind of person I'm looking for. I'm not easy, and I come with baggage. Heavy baggage."

"It's just a date; he's not going to impregnate you. He is not Phil, and you are not Renee. Find out what he's like; if he's a good guy, go out again. If you don't like him, it's not a big deal."

"I know what he's like, and I already said no. He's probably moved on to the next conquest."

"I think you are way off this time, Bella. You are the smartest person I know, but you don't know anything about relationships and nothing about Edward except that he plays baseball and obviously loves his brother and nephew. You have to take a chance. You think it's easier to remain alone. Well, it's not. It's just sad." Alice gets up and walks away, obviously angry at me.

I wipe at the few tears that erupt after my "talk" with Alice and throw away the rest of my lunch. I hurry to my astrochemistry class. At least that is easy to understand. This dating business is fucking impossible.

.

.

.

"Hey, Jasper." I walk into the office where Jasper is drawing up a formula for...fuck if I know. He does some crazy experimental stuff. I just hope I'm not around when he blows this place up.

"Hi, Bella. So you and Edward, huh?" he asks.

"What?"

"You're dating or something, right? I saw you guys at practice. You're always looking at each other, and I saw him talking to you afterward."

"Oh, um, no. There's nothing going on." _Yeah, Bella. You made sure of that._

He stops what he's doing and looks up at me. "Hmm. You two seemed really intense. Like I get when I'm around Alice. But I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah. Edward isn't interested in me." _Anymore_.

"Well, if you are like Alice and me, you'll be together eventually. I would never give up on her. I'm almost ready for my big move. She won't know what hit her."

I really hope that it's not an experiment with projectiles. She won't like that.

.

.

.

I'm sitting at the desk watching an episode of Golden Girls where Blanche does something slutty (which is every episode) when a guy in a ASU baseball shirt walks into the office.

"Good afternoon. May I help you?" I ask as I walk to the counter.

"You're Bella, right?" he says, looking around. "You must be, because you're the only hot girl here."

"Yes," I reply, embarrassed. "I mean, I'm Bella. Not that I think I'm hot."

He laughs and hands me a small box. "This is for you."

"What is it? Why are you giving this to me?"

"My friend asked me to present this to 'the beautiful girl working in the chemistry department.' And you'll have to open it to find out."

"Thank you." I call out as he leaves.

I pull off the top of the box while I think about who could have sent me a gift. Only one person pops into my head, given the evidence. But he wouldn't bother sending me anything, would he?

Inside the box, under the tissue paper, is a small piece of turquoise.

Holy crap. It's the same color as his eyes.

I pull it out and see a paper underneath. My hands shake slightly as I unfold it.

_Bella,_

_You said that you knew me, but you really don't. I think that you need to give me a chance to prove to you that I'm not who you think I am. Just because your brother's dad played ball and was an asshole (Emmett told me – I hope that's okay), doesn't make all of us assholes._

_Since you won't date me (yet), I'll have to tell you about myself this way (borrowing terms you understand). I am complex - composed of many different elements._

_Element One: I'm majoring in Paleontology, and I think you have a beautiful smile. I wish I could see it more often._

_-Edward_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**A/N: You are all so awesome with your lovely reviews. I'm sorry I have not replied to many of you. **

**If you feel like voting, Caught Looking is up for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand. **

**Cosmogirl rides in a van with my picture painted on the side while she reads this and tells me what sucks. **

**Twilover76 and Rtgirl preread and pimp this out because they are TeamGoiterward. And pretty.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

.

Wow.

Just wow. I don't even know what to think. Fingering the tiny piece of turquoise, I wonder why Edward is going to such lengths to change my mind. Could I be the first girl to tell him no?

Well, duh, Bella. Of course you are. Look at the man. Girls probably run out on the field topless to kiss him like you see on Sports Center highlights.

Okay, I feel a little ridiculous for thinking that. His groupies probably just throw out their thongs with phone numbers written on them. Because that's classier.

I wonder if Edward would keep my panties...

The turquoise has a silver loop and a thin leather band to wear as a bracelet. It seems to be a thoughtful gift especially since I blurted out that bit about his eyes. I guess I can't really be sure because the last gift I got from a boy was in 2006. Pretty sure that candy is expired by now. I know I never used Pussycat Dolls CD.

I realize that he listened to my ramblings. This makes my stomach flip over and tie in knots simultaneously. Ugh. He has me all discombobulated.

I'm dying to tell Alice what just happened, but I don't want to hear another "I told you so" or have to kiss her ass. She'll be okay in a few days. And then she can help me...do whatever it is I need to do.

I know I should be doing something other than sitting here like a dumb ass, but I don't know what. I'm not experienced with men or relationships. The one man in my life that was supposed to love me took off when I needed him most. The others that made an attempt never bothered to do anything besides get in my pants.

And my pants are closed for business. Sadly. I really want to open them...in theory. I guess I'm afraid of the reaction I'd get. The reactions I know about wouldn't work in this situation. I only know science.

And apparently, so does Edward. Like he needs to be more attractive. He's not just eye candy. He's probably going to be a professor.

Sigh. My daydream of Edward wearing a tweed coat and holding a bone is interrupted by the ring of the telephone. Right. Back to work.

Because that's better than dates with gorgeous men who are also smart. And romantic. And maybe like me.

.

.

.

Another exciting day to look forward to. Not even thinking about taking the first quiz of the new semester brings a smile to my face. I also have freshman lab which is always fun. Here's hoping no one starts a fire.

I make it through with all freshmen unscathed, though it seems one of the guys is having a problem packing up. I'm waiting at my desk when he finally makes it to the front.

"Um, here. Cullen asked me to give this to you," he says, obviously embarrassed. He hands me an envelope. "I don't know what's in it, but I'm sure it's nothing bad. He seems like he's really into you. But if it is bad, I really hope this won't hurt my grade." I notice his ASU baseball shirt and realize that he must be another teammate of Edward's. A very intelligent and polite one.

"Thank you, Garrett. I promise that I won't hold anything against you. Besides, you are doing very well."

He sighs in visible relief. "Okay. See you next week."

I wait until he leaves to open the envelope. Inside is a picture and a note. I read the note first in case it explains the subject of the picture.

I know it's wrong, but a tiny part of me hopes it's a picture of Edward shirtless. It's a shallow part of me, but I'm only human.

_Dear Bella,_

_I hope you liked the turquoise. And my note. These will keep coming until you decide I'm worth taking a chance on, or you get a restraining order. (That was a joke - I prefer to have the woman I want to date return my sentiments without being under duress.) So it's up to you. _

_Element 2: I have a great family. My father and mother, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, have been happily married for 30 years. Everything I know about love and relationships comes from them. My dad is a doctor and can be quite open. Sometimes too much so (you'll see). My mother is a former athlete and is now a broadcaster. You know my brother Emmett (he's a great guy - don't listen to what Jasper and Rosalie tell you) and my nephew, Riley. _

_I know that you have a brother, Seth, that you take care of as your own son, and you are brilliant (which you know) and you're beautiful and incredibly hot (which I don't think you realize). _

_With respect and admiration,_

_Edward_

I pull out the photo. Holy crap. Yes, my hypothesis that everyone in Edward's family must be perfect looking is correct. Maybe his parents met while modeling or something. And not only are they gorgeous, but they look happy and loving too.

It must be nice to have that type of family support.

I never had it. But Seth will.

I'll make sure of it.

.

.

.

Jasper is frantically writing out equations when I arrive the next afternoon.

"Homework?" I ask, because it doesn't look familiar. I know Jasper likes to create his own "interesting compounds." One day he'll be a wealthy company owner...or in prison.

"Alice. To make her fall in love with me."

I don't ask anymore because I hope it's not a mind-control drug or something. I prefer plausible deniability in any illegal scenarios. It's probably his own version of Amortentia or something. He thinks Snape is a genius. We don't speak of the time he actually brewed the potions from Harry Potter. I don't want to know where he got the bat spleens and salamander blood. Needless to say, I made him buy new beakers.

Gross.

"Any work to get done?" I ask as Jasper is packing up his bag. I see that he is working on improving his wardrobe. He almost looks normal in khakis and a t-shirt. The t-shirt says "chemists do it on the table...periodically" but it's much better than what he usually wears.

He might have a chance with her soon.

"Nah. I finished all the copying. I'll see you at practice tonight."

"Bye, Jasper."

Practice. Right. He'll be there. Edward. I hope it doesn't get awkward. For him. Because I'm fine.

His little gifts don't affect me at all.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate every single one even though I don't reply to all of you. "Caught Looking" is one of the fics of the week over at The Lemonade Stand. Thank you to those who voted. **

**Sorry about the late update. I had RL baseball games to attend. **

**Cosmogirl is the Magic to my Mike, and also looks good shirtless dancing to _Pony._**

**Rtgirl (Becky) and Twilover76 preread and tell me nice things.**

**The lovely JamieArkin made a beautiful banner for this fic. If I wasn't total fail I could upload it. I'm going to tweet it (marvar29) and attempt to put it on FB (marvar fanfiction).**


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 10

I pack up all my books and notes and place them in my bag. Then I hang around the office a bit later than usual. Not because I'm waiting for something from Edward.

I just want to be available in case someone drops by with a chemistry question. Or swoony note. Whatever.

But I don't get anything. And I don't want to admit how bothered I am by not getting anything today. I grab all my stuff and walk to my car in a huff. I'm actually blowing out puffs of air in an annoyed fashion like an angry balloon.

Get used to it, Bella. He's probably bored with this little flirtation because you haven't knocked on his door for a booty call.

Wow, that was bitter. When did I become like this? Right, when the police knocked on my door and told me what happened to my mother. That's why I can't get any and, I can't get any because I'm so bitter. A sad, sexless paradox. When I need a pair-o-dicks. Okay, just one...but I'm pretty sure it's big enough to qualify as two normal-sized cocks judging from the bulge he's packing in those thin pants he's always wearing. I can almost see the veins.

Sweet Jesus. I don't have time for a "self massage" before practice tonight. Besides, I should stop thinking about him when I'm...doing that. But...well, he probably wouldn't mind, right? Right. He should be flattered.

But really, it's me that should be flattered. He's taking time out of his day to send me thoughtful notes. Even after I told him no. Either he's desperate (which is impossible because he's amazing looking and apparently brilliant), or he actually likes me. Me, a total judgmental loner.

So maybe he's crazy?

Gah. I can't take it anymore.

I call Alice on the way home because it's time. She can't be mad any longer. She's had her mandatory forty-eight hour cooling off period. This is part of our friendship contract. It's written out and everything. Alice takes things very seriously.

"Alice."

"Have you changed your mind?"

"Hello to you, too."

"Seriously. I've been worried that you've blown your chance by saying no."

"Well, I think he might still be into me. He's been sending me stuff."

"What!" she shouts. I actually move the earpiece away from my ear. That was louder than the explosion when Jasper tried to create a mixture to make an invisible cloak. Seriously, I need to take away that man's Harry Potter books. "What did he give you? Be descriptive. And text me pictures, too. "

"First, a piece of turquoise. And a note."

"Turquoise? What the fuck? Is he into southwestern jewelry or something?"

"No, it was because I said his eyes were like hydrated copper aluminum phosphate, and he actually knew what it was. It was really hot."

"Holy shit. He's a science nerd, too? And you're not currently fucking his brains out?"

"Yes, and no. And he's a paleontology major."

"Damn, like Indiana Jones?" she asks all dreamy-like. "I'd still hit that hottie professor hard."

"No, that's archeology. And you're totally right about Harrison Ford. Anyway, paleontology is a little different. Think Ross from _Friends_."

"Ooh, that's still hot. Though I'm more of a Chandler girl."

"Alice..." I groan, "stay with me here. I think...I think it might be working. His other gift was a picture of his family and another note. He writes the sweetest things on them. Like I have a beautiful smile, and he knows about Seth and-"

"So have you decided to get over this stupid baseball boycott?"

"I, um, want to but-"

"Bella, seriously. I get it. A baseball player contributed to the ruining of your mom's life and yours-"

"Players. Plural." I interrupt. "Because my mom was a, well, you know. And she ruined Charlie's too. And nearly Seth's-"

"But it wasn't Edward. And you may not live happily ever after, but you need to take a chance. Because really, you're not living...you're just existing. And that ends my case."

Alice will be the best lawyer ever. She can persuade anyone to do anything.

"I...I'll try."

"When?"

"Tonight. I'll talk to him tonight at practice."

"Good. I'm proud of you, Bella. But don't blame me if things don't work out. I, Alice Mary Brandon, in no way take responsibility for any-"

"Got it, Alice. I'm well aware of your standard disclaimer."

.

.

.

I'm way too nervous as I'm changing to go to practice. I toss the booty shorts that say ASU on the ass that Alice suggested I wear into my drawer. Hah. Like I'd even wear that to practice. At least not until next month when it's not so cold. My ass will look better without icicles hanging from it.

I settle for some jeans and a sweatshirt because that's what I usually wear and if Edward likes me, then he has to like me like this. Of course I'm wearing my best jeans that make my legs look great because I'm not stupid. I'm definitely not wearing what Alice calls my "mom jeans."

Seth is ready and so am I. At least I'm ready to go to practice. I have no idea what to do when I get there. Like what I would say? Hey Edward, and then crook my finger at him? Right. Maybe I'll stand by the dugout and wink at him. That always works in the movies.

I get more agitated and nervous as we get closer to the park. Seth is looking at me like I'm crazy or something. _Yes, sweetheart, I am._ I think it has something to do with the cobwebs covering my vadge. I might be allergic.

When we park in the lot, I bang my head against the steering wheel to clear it. Of course I honk the horn when I do this. Luckily we're early and no one is around.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Seth asks. "I can stay with you if you're feeling sick." He's holding his bag with a very earnest face. I know he'd rather practice than do anything else, but I also know that he loves me like I love him. He is such a sweet boy that I haven't minded putting my life on hold for him. But I think that maybe I can have more than this. And I need to try.

"I'm fine, Seth. Go warm up with Coach Emmett. I see him over on the field."

I glance around and I don't see Edward, which makes my stomach lurch. And I thought it would only hurt if I saw him. Sigh.

Jasper pulls up next to me though, and I greet him and Riley.

Riley runs off to hug his dad and starts playing catch with Seth as Jasper and I walk to the dugout. Jasper keeps looking better and better every time I see him. He's wearing normal jeans and a long-sleeved tee that makes it seem like he might have muscles. There's not a geeky tee or cloak to be seen. Maybe his chance with Alice will come sooner than later. And maybe he won't have to drug her to do it. I covertly take a picture of him to send to Alice.

"Jasper, take this as a compliment - you look like a grown up today. Alice would approve."

He smiles and says, "Thanks, Bella. I've had all these clothes around, I just didn't really care about how I looked. But now that I want Alice, I need to show her I care."

"Yeah, I think I understand. More than you know."

I go sit on the bleachers, and Jasper goes to help Emmett. Other kids and their parents arrive and I start collecting contact information because I'm team mom. After listening to one mom complain about her son's dad and how I shouldn't even call him about the game schedule because he doesn't pay child support, I realize that Edward still isn't here and it's the middle of practice.

He didn't show.

I suck down and swallow the disappointment. It tastes like loneliness.

Emmett calls me over a few minutes later. "Hey, I could use a hand. Edward can't be here tonight. He's got an important dinner tonight."

The loneliness in my throat just turned to bile as I think of Edward out with someone else.

Emmett continues, "And here, before I forget, Edward gave me this to give to you." He pulls out a small envelope from his pocket. "He wanted to give it to you, but this interview came up suddenly."

I don't know what makes me happier - the fact that I have another note or that he's on an interview, not a date. I grin widely. Emmett notices.

"He's a good guy, Bella. And I've never seen him go to all this trouble before. Go ahead, open it. I can work with these guys by myself for a few more minutes."

I open the envelope. There is a folded note and a small card. I open the note first.

_Dear Bella,_

_So what do you think of my family? They're dying to meet you. (I may have mentioned you a few times.)_

_Element #3 - I've had two serious girlfriends in my life - both relationships ended amicably. I don't sleep around with groupies. I don't sleep around, period. When I care for someone, I do it with my body and my mind. I'd like for you to let me in. Both ways._

_I should also tell you that I've seen you before that time in the bar. I've been interested in you for a while now, but I was shy about asking you out. (Turns out I had good reason since you turned me down.) _

_So this is my last pitch...three strikes and I'm out, as you know. _

_I want to know you better. I want to talk to you. I want to date you. I want lots of things. _

_And now you're up._

_Waiting patiently by the phone,_

_Edward_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**A/N:**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and alerted this story. Lots of you are here because of The Lemonade Stand. Welcome. Thanks to marriedtothecoach for her awesome review. **

**Cosmogirl makes this readable and is always there to hold my hand. **

**Twilover76, rtgirl, and les16 all preread this because they are lovely. Go read their stories if you aren't already. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

.

Call me.

Edward

555-7162

I rub the card in my hands as I chant "oh my god" over and over in my head. He would leave it up to me to make the move.

Me. Who has a slower reaction time than oxidation.

But I have to do something. Edward has made his grand gesture - three, really - and now it's my turn.

Do I have to ask him out? Can I just text him? Is he really waiting by the phone, or was that just an exaggeration?

And who is going to answer all these questions? They're not rhetorical.

I have no clue what to do. I have only been on a few dates in my life. And Alice made me go on most of those. And none of those guys was nearly as hot as Edward. Or as romantic. The closest thing I got to a love note was a disclaimer form I had to sign before going out with one of Alice's law school friends. Yeah. He was fun.

"Hey, Bella. Get your mind off my brother and come over here and help before Jasper dislocates something," Emmett calls out, breaking me from my stupor. Glad to have a distraction, I start catching for Emmett as Jasper goes back to the equipment. I think he's trying to charm the baseballs to fly. I swear I heard him mutter a spell.

"So, are you gonna give my brother a chance? I heard how you blew him off." Emmett laughs. "Priceless." He continues hitting the ball to the kids as I catch their throws. Or more accurately, chase after all the bad ones.

"I, uh, didn't blow him off per se," I reply. "I thought maybe he was looking for something that I wasn't."

"You mean an easy lay?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"He's not like that. I mean, don't get me wrong, girls flock to him. It's really easy to be a playah when you're a player, especially when you're reasonably attractive. I would know. I'm a reformed one. But since I met Riley's mom, I've been completely faithful."

"So what happened then?" The question slips out before I can stop it. "I'm sorry. That's personal."

"Nah. It's okay. She hated moving from place to place when I was traded. And there are lots of road trips. And she really resented that she didn't get to finish college. I quit playing and took a job as a high school coach so we could settle down, but she left me even before I started. Now I'm just trying to show her that I'd do anything for her and Riley. But she won't talk to me. Only with the lawyers present. Fuck. I just miss my family."

"I'm so sorry, Emmett. I know divorce sucks from experience. I wish things were better for you."

"Hey, thanks, Bella. There's nothing you can do except give my brother a chance. I'd be happy if he was happy."

We finish the rest of practice sharing small talk, and I learn a little bit more about the Cullens.

They're kinda perfect. Their only flaw might be that they're too good-looking.

.

.

.

"Can you turn up that song?" Seth asks as we're driving home.

"Sure, Seth." I've noticed that he's started paying more attention to music nowadays. I sigh as I realize he's getting older.

"Riley sings this in the dugout. Did I tell you he's my best friend? He invited me to sleepover, but I have to ask you first."

I turn down the music a bit so I can talk to him. "That's good, sweetie. I'm glad you have friends."

"What about the sleepover, Bella? Please."

"I need to find out more details before I say yes." I see him pouting in the rear view mirror, but there's no way he's going to have a sleepover with a Cullen before I do.

"Fine. Can you put the song back up?" I know he's disappointed by his tone of voice. I sigh again and turn it up. He starts humming along with the pop song, and I know he's not mad. Before long he's singing at the top of his lungs - something about I just met you and here's my number and call me maybe.

We're a long way from the Raffi CD I used to play for him.

He stops singing about how it's hard to look right at you baby and says, "Do you know Alyssa gave me her phone number? Do you think I should call her?"

"Uhhhh..." I stammer, because what the fuck? My little brother has phone numbers? I mean I know who his parents are, but seriously. He's seven.

"She's got pretty hair. I might call her tomorrow night."

I don't respond because I feel like a giant loser. How is Seth going to call someone before I do?

Fuck that. I put on Raffi. He's not calling anyone's ass.

.

.

.

I'm really agitated when we get home. I keep thinking about Seth having a date before I do, and I might lose my mind.

I get him in the bath and listen to him sing "here's my number so call me, maybe" over and over. I think the little brat is trying to tell me something. I put him in bed after promising that we would talk about the sleepover tomorrow. I can't deal with this shit right now. I need to make a call, but I'm not ready.

Fuck, where is the vodka?

I don't have vodka, just a bottle of peach schnapps that Alice left when she was in her fuzzy navel period. Seriously, her ex-boyfriend had the grossest happy trail ever.

After taking a drink or four, I'm calm enough to think about calling. Real cool. Like a cucumber. I bet Edward's junk looks like a cucumber. Like length and girth, I mean. Not green and bumpy. Ha. I laugh on my bed because I'm really hilarious right now. I should drink more often.

Edward should be done with his meeting or whatever by now. Maybe I should put on some sexy clothes or something. Or maybe I should be naked. No, what if he wants to FaceTime with me? I better put on some lip gloss. And cover my nipples. Maybe pasties with a tassel?

Where would one purchase tassels? I haven't seen a stripper store around here. Do they sell poles? I bet Edward's pole is long. I roll around laughing. I think I should be a comedian. And get laid because everything is making me think of dick. Which reminds me, I need to call Edward.

I finger the card on my bed and take a deep breath and tap in the number.

_You can do it, Bella. You've solved complex equations. Calling a man is nothing._

I get voicemail. What the hell, Edward? You said you were waiting by the phone, liar. Damn, he sounds so sexy in his message.

I wait for the beep and...oh crap. What am I going to say?

"Hi, hi, hi, Edward," I squeak, growl, and cough out. Great. He's going to think three girls called him.

"It's um, Bella. You know, you sent me swoony notes. Oh shit. I didn't mean to say that. I drank a little before I called you because I was nervous. Peach schnapps. And I didn't even have any orange juice. Anyway, I missed you at practice. I had to shag with Emmett. I mean for Emmett. Ha ha. Cause we weren't doing it."

_Shut up now, Bella._

"Okay...so um, call me. Maybe. Hahahaha. Like the song. Bye."

No, no, no. That was all wrong. I need to call him back. This time I'll be sexy. Not lame.

"Yeah, Edward. It's me again. Uh, the first time I called I didn't say thank you for the the notes and the gifts. So thank you. And sorry about the random comments. I get really nervous talking to new people and especially super hot guys, not that I ever talked to super hot guys, really only you, sort of, and that was embarrassing because you caught me staring at you but you're probably used to that because...you know what you look like...especially in track pants. So um, there's that."

_Oh my god. What am I talking about? Abort. Abort._

I take a swig of schnapps straight from the bottle because this ship is sinking faster than a chunk of osmium in a beaker of water.

"I, uh...bye."

I pound my head a few times on my dresser. Okay. You can do this. Call him back and explain that you had an allergic reaction to the schnapps. He'll understand.

I call him back and take a deep breath, prepared to leave a really sexy, mature message. You know, minus the rambling and humiliation. But instead of the message I hear,

"Hello, Bella."

_Fuuuuuuck_.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I love reading your comments. For now, I'm going to keep up to a weekly update on Mondays.

I used "Call Me Maybe" in this chapter because my sons and their friends always sing it in the dugout. My RL is inspiring parts of this story (obvi not the whole Edward part).

Cosmogirl7481 is the Hermione to my Draco (Ron is not hot).

Love goes out to my pre-readers: Rtgirl, Twilover76, and les16.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello, Bella," he says.

Fuuuckkkk. I think I say it out loud. It doesn't matter because I've said much worse in the previous phone calls.

Did he listen to those messages before he answered the phone? I guess I'll find out if he hangs up on me after calling me "crazy." Maybe he already got a restraining order and is going tell me how many feet I have to remain away from him. That will make it hard to touch his abs.

"Are you there?" he says.

"Ummph," I answer. Good job, Bella. Way to recover from the horrific word vomit messages.

He laughs and says, "Did you run out of things to say during the messages you left me? I was hoping for a verse of 'Call Me Maybe.' You know, because it's not on the radio or YouTube enough. And I'm glad that you weren't shagging Emmett."

Oh my god. I knew I should have helped Jasper with the Time Turner project he was working on. Then I could go back and never make these calls. Where is the bottle of schnapps? I'm going to chug it all or throw it across the room...I'm not sure which.

"Bella?" he asks. I think I'm instantly sober because of mortification. "You know I'm just teasing you, right? I thought your messages were cute. You don't know how excited I was to listen to them and know you called me."

"You listened to the messages already? And you still answered my call?" I ask in disbelief. "You must be a little desperate."

I clap my hand over my mouth as I realize what I just blurted out. I hear Edward laugh, and I relax a bit.

"Yeah. Where you're concerned, I am." His voice is low and rough and sounds even sexier. I don't even know how that's possible. Shit, I should be recording this call so I can listen to it in my car. No, I might crash when I try to touch myself.

"God, you're just so...mmm, and hot..."

He chuckles and I realize that I said that out loud. At least I didn't say the part about touching myself in the car. Because that would be embarrassing. Okay. More embarrassing. "I think you're hot too...like the surface of the sun hot," he says.

"5778 Kelvin," we both say at the same time. Holy shit. This man might kill me. I need him near me. Or on me. Something.

I need to touch. Explore what's under those track pants. His brain being bigger than what I think he's packing in there makes him even more amazing.

I think I moan a little because Edward asks, "Oh my god, Bella, are you touching yourself?"

Yeah, Bella. Pretty sure you just porn moaned.

I gasp and almost drop my phone. "No, Edward...I only do that before I go to sleep. My finger vibe is in the nightstand hidden inside my Hello Kitty socks."

"Jesus," he breathes. "We really need to go on a date. Saturday night. Seth is going to sleep over with Riley at my parents' house. You're mine for the whole night."

I make a really strange sound at this point. It's a "fuck" smothered by my fist in my mouth.

"Was that a 'yes'?" he asks. "Because if you turn me down again, I don't think I'll react well."

"Um, yes, Edward."

"I like hearing 'yes, Edward.' "

_Oh. My. God. _

"Just bring me some schnapps. Apparently, I say or do anything when I drink some," I joke.

He laughs and says, "I'll see you Saturday. I'll be calling and texting you before then. And Bella, I won't need schnapps."

"Fuck. Um, bye, Edward."

.

.

.

"Damn, Bella, he said that?" Alice says, wide-eyed. I've just told her the whole sordid story of my first phone conversation with Edward. She drops her chili fry on her plate.

"Yep."

"Were you touching yourself?"

I roll my eyes. "No. Of course not. Geez, Alice. I'm not nasty. I waited until after we hung up to touch myself."

"I'm surprised you made it that long."

"I know. He's just so...smart and sexy."

"Yeah," Alice sighs. "Speaking of unf-fy geeky guys, was that actually Jasper in the picture you texted me?"

"I know, right? He looks really good, Al. You need to talk to him. I think he's ready."

She pulls out her phone and scrolls her pics. "Yeah...he's looking...ripe." She bites her lip. "But Is he still brewing those stupid potions? And what about the cape?"

"No more Harry Potter potions," I reply. "And he hasn't worn the cloak in months. He's really trying to be more mature. He even told me that he was changing for you." I leave out the part about his experiments. That info is on a need-to-know basis. And she doesn't.

"I think you're right. Maybe I'll work on the contract tonight."

"Um, okay?" I signed one, but I'm sure I have wa-ay different clauses than his will have.

I shudder and shake my head as I eat a huge forkful of chili fries.

"Bella. Swallow the fries, now. There's a guy heading this way and he's staring right at you. Holy shit, he's gorgeous and wearing tight track pants. And his hair is a bronze color...ack - it must be Edward."

I wave my hand frantically in front of my mouth like that will help me choke down my too big bite of food.

"Swallow!" Alice whisper yells. I have tears in my eyes as she hands me some water.

"Hi, Bella," he says, "Are you okay?"

I'm still choking. I wonder if Edward will still like me if he has to give me the Heimlich maneuver and I spew chili chunks? I also wonder if I'll feel his bulge in my back if he does it.

Decisions. It might be worth the trip to the infirmary.

"She's fine," Alice responds. "She just can't handle that much in her mouth. Yet. She's still working on swallowing."

I cough again. I. Must. Stop. Her.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Are you Edward?"

Alice introduces herself to Edward as I gulp down the water and wipe my face. I'm sure I look very attractive right now.

"Hey Edward," I manage to wheeze out. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came by to say hi. I know that you usually have lunch around this time and I wanted to see you."

"Really?" I say as he steps closer to the table.

"Yeah," he says softly.

"Oh, you two are super cute. But you're making me want to go jump on Jasper and he hasn't signed the contract yet. Later, Bella. Edward, you can have my seat." Alice grabs her trash and makes a hasty exit. It's for the best. I can't handle any more talk about Edward and swallowing.

He sits and then asks, "Jasper needs to sign what? Sex contract?" He snorts.

I shrug, and his eyes widen. "She's in law school. Don't ask."

He laughs. The sound is even better in person because I can see that his eyes get crinkly in the corners.

Gah. Eye porn.

"Jasper will sign. I don't know him very well but I know he likes her. Are you going to make me sign one?" he teases. "You wouldn't need one, though. I think an _oral _agreement would suffice."

I gasp and turn the color of burning lithium chloride.

He grabs my hand and says, "I'm just flirting with you, Bella. I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"And if I want you to?" I blurt out.

He grins. "I'll figure it out. Do some Bella research."

"I like hands-on learning," I say. My mouth is probably hanging open. "And experiments."

"I know," he whispers in my ear as he gets up to leave. "Me too."

I shiver. Edward causes some extreme physical reactions in me.

And in my pants.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Much love to Nolebucgrl. Thank you for all the new readers from Sideline Collision.

My prereaders are the best: Twilover76, les16 (les_sh_16 on Twitter), and rtgirl (mblsac on twitter). I love that they service me immediately. Even at dinner time.

My beta is Cosmogirl7481. But you all know that. Did you know that I love her more than Jasper loves potions and Bella loves schnapps? Freals.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

.

.

.

.

.

"I need some help," I ask Alice when she answers the phone.

"Legal problems? Do you need me to write your will?"

"God no. Stop asking about that. I need help with an outfit for my date."

"Wear something that shows off your cleavage and your ass," she offers.

"Can you be more specific?" Because that sounds like she wants me to wear a stripper outfit or a French maid costume.

"What am I, a stylist? I know contracts. And that guys like T and A."

"Alice..." I whine. I should have known better. She's not exactly a fashionista. But she is my best friend. Who else am I going to ask, Seth? If I ask Jasper I'll end up in a Slytherin robe and a Big Bang thong.

She sighs. "Wear some super tight spandex pants and...a tube top?" She says this like a question. Probably because she has no clue. Like I even have a tube top.

"Okay. And Edward is going to be dressed like Danny from Grease on this date?"

"You're the one that asked. You know my mom shops for me. And I bet Edward would drop a load if he saw you in that."

"I don't want him to drop a load. At least not for a while."

"Seriously? You're not jumping him the moment he walks into your house? You said you're going to let Seth spend the night at Edward's brother's house. What's stopping you?"

"Um, the fact that I haven't even gone out with him once." That, and lots of other things like pure terror and low self-esteem.

"Well, wait until after the date. Then it'll be official."

"I'm not having sex with him, Alice."

"At least give the poor guy a hand-job or something. He's probably going to do something really nice, especially after all those gifts and notes. It's a good faith offer."

"I'm not going to plan what sort of sex stuff we're doing on our date. It just has to happen."

"I say you need to put something in writing."

"Yeah. That's romantic: Hey Edward. Can you sign my pre-fucktual agreement? It says I'll be blowing you if you spend over one hundred dollars, and full sex if it's over one-fifty."

"Edward will thank me. Just saying. And there's no monetary value for full sex. What kind of lawyer do you think I am? Full sex if he can get you horny to an eight on a scale from one to ten."

I can't help but ask, "Give me an example of a one and a ten." I also wonder what kind of contracts Alice is used to writing. Maybe she's going to work for one of those billionaires who likes bondage when she graduates.

"One would be like a troll from that wizard movie jerking off in your closet, and ten would be if Thor was licking honey off your nipples while reading you love poems and wielding his hammer."

"Holy shit." Edward is an eleven just by wearing tight nylon pants and breathing. If he actually touches me tonight, I might ruin some fabric.

"Do you want me to make you a preliminary doc?"

"No, Alice. I think I'll wing it."

"Fine. When there are misunderstandings about your sex life, you'll wish you signed."

"Whatever."

"Scoff if you want. But Jasper will be very happy to provide me everything in our contract. And I'll be happy to take it."

"Jasper will probably invent a potion that makes you "take it" all night."

"And that's bad, how?"

"Geez. It's useless to talk to you about this."

"Seriously, you need to get laid, Bella. Your virginity has probably grown back."

"Maybe I'll get Jasper to make a potion for that."

"Good. When we get married I'll have half of that money. There will be no prenup that can stump me."

"Okay. I have to go. Seth is eating chips instead of his cereal."

"Tell me how it goes. Unless it's boring and there's no penetration."

"Bye, Alice."

"Seriously, I hope you have a great time. He seems like a good guy. At least find out if he's really packing a bat in those track pants."

With that imparted wisdom, I hang up.

I need to look for my spandex pants.

.

.

.

"Seth!" I call up the stairs. "Are you ready to go?"

He comes running down carrying his duffel that's been packed ever since I told him that he could go. Obviously I had to check it or he'd end up with only a t-shirt and three video games to wear.

"I'm ready. Riley is on his way. He says they're ordering pizza!" The smile on his face makes me forget that I have a date in two hours. I wish I could be that happy and calm. Maybe I should get some weed from my neighbor. That stoner doesn't worry about anything.

Geez. One date with a gorgeous man and I'm already contemplating drug use. Obviously I've used liquor as a coping mechanism already.

Maybe I should call this thing off before I end up in rehab.

Before I can call Promises in Malibu, the doorbell rings.

"Hi Emmett. Riley," I greet them at the door.

Seth scrambles by me. "Hi, Coach Emmett. Hi, Riley. Come see my room before you go." The two boys clamber up the stairs to his room.

I turn to Emmett. "Thank you for taking him tonight. He's really been looking forward to this."

"No problem. Riley has too. Along with my brother." He winks at me. "Glad you're putting my kid brother out of his misery, Bella, and giving him a chance."

I blush and shake my head. "It's just a date. Hopefully we'll be compatible."

"Compatible. Right," he laughs. "See what happens if you two are meant to be. Cullen men fall hard and fast. Our dad did, and so did I."

"Hard and fast?" I gulp. Hard and fast with Edward equals Bella puddle. I might not survive the night.

The boys return at that moment to see Emmett laughing at my expression. I say goodbye to Seth and tell him I love him before he goes. He hugs me and then he's off. I feel sad for a moment that he can't wait to get out of here. But I realize that's a part of growing up, and I need to deal with it.

And I have other things to occupy my time.

Like my date. I need to get ready.

Can someone tell me why I didn't hire a team of professionals to help me? I'm really questioning the validity of my IQ testing.

I grab my phone to call Alice again, though I know she'd only tell me to make a list of sexual positions to use while I'm dressed like Daisy Duke.

Before I make the call I get a text.

Edward.

_Do me a favor: no schnapps, because I want you very aware of every minute we're together tonight. I'll be there at eight. _

Gah. He gives me tingles without even being around.

I manage to scrub and shave and lotion up everything necessary in a reasonable amount of time. I don't want to be hairy and rough if he touches me somewhere.

Please let him touch me somewhere.

I get a hold of myself before I grab the finger vibe or the schnapps to calm me down. I finish getting dressed in what I hope is a moderately hot and sexy outfit. I don't want it to scream "whore" but I also want Edward to know that I wouldn't mind if he groped me a bit.

Oh my god. What am I thinking?

I'm not thinking. My vagina has taken control. It really has been that long. Hopefully it won't claw its way out of my underwear and grab Edward.

I'm walking towards the liquor cabinet when the doorbell rings.

I take a deep breath and open the door.

Oh fuck. I thought the track pants made him look edible. I'm not prepared for the slim fit trousers and sweater that make him look like he's in a cologne ad. You know, one of the good ones. Not that crap that old guys wear.

"Hi. I brought you these," he says, holding out a small bundle of deep purple flowers tied with a ribbon. I step out from behind the door to take them. "Wow. You look," he blows out all his breath and shakes his head, "amazing."

"Thank you," I say quietly, motioning for him to step inside. "For the flowers and the compliment. I've never received flowers before."

He makes a grimace. "The guys you've dated must've lacked manners."

"I think it's more of a lack of guys to take me on dates."

"I can't believe that."

"Believe it."

"Well, lucky me. I believe that I'll be showing you that you only need one guy." He reaches out and takes my hand, which is shaking slightly. He pulls it to his chest (which is rock hard by the way), and then raises it to his lips, which he brushes across my knuckles. It's the sweetest, sexiest thing anyone has ever done to me.

Which is sad and thrilling at the same time.

"You ready to go?" he whispers.

"Yes, Edward," I whisper back. I'm fairly sure that I'd say yes to anything he'd ask.

His eyes flutter when I look at him and suddenly I'm pressed against the door. His thigh (also rock hard) is between my legs and his forehead is touching mine. And all I can do is try to gulp in his scent.

"Damn it, Bella. I just can't help myself around you," he says in a rough voice.

And then he kisses the ever living shit out of me. Not literally, because that would be gross. And kissing Edward is as far from gross as the Planck temperature is from absolute zero.

His lips are soft and wet as he slants them over mine. I think I'm moving against him because his body is responding by holding me tighter and rubbing...oh the rubbing: it's his tongue in my mouth, hands on my ass, hips against mine. And just when I'm a total panting mess and about to start ripping off my clothes, he pulls back.

"Okay. I hope that's enough to get me through dinner," he says, licking his lips. Does he still taste me like I taste him?

I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and blink.

Fuck dinner. I might not make it to the car.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I promise that you get the whole date in the next chapter. Don't hate me.

Thanks for all the reviews and favorites.

Cosmogirl is my beta and bestie. She is the nuts in my chocolate.

My prereaders are the best: twilover76, rtgirl, and les16. Please go read their stories if you're not doing so already.


	14. Chapter 14

**So, because all of you are awesome, you get a bonus chapter. Let's find out what Edward's been thinking.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Fuck." I grunt and do another rep. Emmett is killing me with this new workout regimen. I ache all over but I have to admit that my body is faster and stronger. And never looked so good.

Normally I wouldn't care about that, much (I always care about my looks, but I'm not completely conceited), but I have my eyes on a certain girl. Woman, really. Not that she's into buff guys. In fact, I think she's more into books about science than anything. I've seen her at the library in the chemistry section several times. Also, I might have followed her into the cafeteria once or twice. Okay, it was four. But a growing boy has to eat. Two lunches won't hurt me. Especially the way Emmett is making me sweat.

So far all I've done is stare at her. She looks like a serious student. In fact, the only times I see her laugh or smile is when she's with her friend in the cafeteria. Maybe she has a boyfriend. She must, because she's crazy beautiful, and she never notices any of the guys that are looking at her. Including me.

Maybe next semester I'll grow some balls and talk to her.

.

.

.

I saw her tonight at the bar. She was with that same friend she's always with. And no guys. I caught her looking at me as I walked out. I have to admit that I grinned all the way home. Although talking to her would've been more productive.

I only feel slightly guilty that I pretended it was her hand jerking me off in the shower later that night.

And maybe a lot more times after that.

.

.

.

"So you can coach with me then, Edward?" Emmett asks during dinner.

"I already told you yes, Em. My schedule is busy, but I can make time for my nephew."

My mother beams. "Oh, Edward. That's so sweet. I'm so happy that both my sons are here again." Great. She's tearing up. I know she's about two seconds away from getting out the old photo albums. I have no desire to see Emmett and me dressed up like 'NSYNC. At least I was Justin. Emmett was Joey. Loser.

"Ma, don't start crying. I can't handle crying women," Emmett complains.

"No, you can't handle _your _crying woman," my dad says. "When are you going to get Rosalie back?"

I look at Emmett, who is staring down at his plate. "I don't know, Dad. I've tried everything." I feel really bad, but I don't know how to help him. It's not like Emmett to be so depressed. He has always been the happiest guy I know.

"Obviously not, because you're here alone, and my daughter-in-law and grandson are somewhere else. And didn't you tell me last week that Rosalie doesn't want to take Riley to little league? That's unacceptable."

Emmett flinches at my father's words. I don't blame him. The whole situation is fucked up. My nephew loves baseball. Rosalie is just doing this to get back at Emmett. She blames baseball for their problems.

"Dad, I gave up baseball and moved back here and got a regular job. The house is almost finished. I've talked to her about little league - through our lawyers. I don't know what else to do."

"Have you tried telling her that you can't live without her?"

"I did," he says sadly, "and she still left."

"How about recently?"

"She won't speak to me."

"Well, you need to show her. You never wooed her properly, Emmett. You just took her from home and made her drop everything. Now it's time for you to drop everything and make her your priority. That's what I did for your mother. I gave up swimming to take care of you so she could play golf. Because you two were more important. And look at us now. Your mother and I are happy and successful."

"I know. I'm trying," he whines.

"Emmett, sweetheart, you haven't. You're waiting for her. She's not going to come to you. Step up your game," my mom says.

"Be creative. Cullens always go after what we want. And we get it," my dad insists.

I think about my dad's words. There is something that I want. Well, someone. And I've been a total pussy. As soon as I help out Emmett with this Riley-baseball problem, I'm going after my girl.

Well, she's not mine yet. I kinda need to find out her name and declare myself and other minor stuff like that.

Like my dad said: I'm a Cullen. We always get what we want. Or something like that.

I'm improvising.

.

.

.

"Damn, Cullen. You're ripping the shit out of the ball today," Garrett says in awe. "Did you adjust your swing?"

"Nope. Just feeling good." Fuck yes, I feel good. Before the cages I went over to see Rosalie's brother and I ended up finding my girl. Bella. The same girl I've been flirting with over the phone.

I'll feel fucking awesome when she says she'll date me. She says she doesn't like ball players, but I caught her looking at me again. She must like me a little bit. I'll just have to show her that I'm more than a player.

Talking to Jasper is productive. I got him to agree to talk to Rosalie...in exchange for testing out some chemistry app. That dude is weird. While we're talking, something exploded in his pocket. Obviously I didn't ask what. Some things are better left unknown.

.

.

.

I go to Emmett's first practice tonight. I was a genius when I decided to help him, because Bella is here with her brother. After practice Emmett explains her situation with the kid. He could tell immediately that I'm interested. At first I thought Seth was her kid, but she's too young. Though I guess she's really acting as his mother anyway. I don't really care either way. The fact that she's responsible enough to be in college and raise a kid is pretty amazing.

And she's not just "in college," she's a legit genius (I made a few inquiries). Not in the goofy Jasper way where shit gets blown up. She's the star of the chem department. Like she needs to be more attractive to me.

And fuck me, does she smell good. I sort of sniff her when I whisper in her ear. It's cute how she she gets all rambly and nervous and starts spouting chemical equations. I hope she doesn't notice the wood I'm sporting in my shorts. And if she does, I hope she's impressed. I need all the help I can get.

I've got to make my move. I have no clue why she's not dating anyone (maybe it's the kid thing), but I know that I can't wait.

.

.

.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Shit.

She said "no."

Am I that bad? I'm twenty-two, tall...polite. Girls usually like me. A few of them hang out at practice just trying to get me to do something with them. I don't even want to touch those skanks, but they'd blow me in the dugout if I'd merely look their way.

And the girl I want won't even go out with me.

Where the fuck is my dad with all his "Cullens always get what they want" bullshit?

Cause I'm not getting any right now.

And I really want it.

I call my dad and tell him what happened. After he laughs for like an hour (way to beef up my self-esteem, Pops), he tells me that I haven't tried to woo her.

What the fuck is with the "wooing"? What era is he from, anyway? I thought he was barely turning fifty. He should be saying "groovy" or something.

Anyway, he says to get creative. And turn on the Cullen charm...whatever that means. I thought I was charming. I guess I'll have to ramp it up.

I can do that.

Now where the fuck can I find some turquoise?

.

.

.

I meet with Dr. Volturi from the Natural History Museum tonight about an internship for this summer. Since it's my senior year, I know most people expect me to sign with a minor league team, but I've seen how that life messes up families first hand. And I know that a family is something I want in the future. Not the immediate future, obviously, because I can't even get a fucking date.

The interview is a last minute thing courtesy of my parents' connections, so I have no other choice but to go. Today I sent the last gift to Bella, and I all want to do is check my phone to see if she called. No offense to the awesome tour and discussion with Dr. Volturi...but he doesn't make me hard like she does.

When I finally get out of there, it's pretty late. I switch on my phone and see voice-mails from Bella Swan. I had programmed her number in from the team roster since she didn't give it to me. Emmett swore to me that it wasn't creepy to do that, and my mom agreed. She said my dad got her number from a form he stole in Bio lab when they were in college. She was giving good advice until she started reminiscing about their sex life. Then I was out.

I listen to the first message. Holy fuck. Bella is a little buzzed. Call me maybe. That annoying song. The douches on my team wanted to make a video for the Internet like the Harvard baseball team did. Fuck Harvard. As captain, I vetoed that shit. Although when Bella sings it, I like it.

But I will never admit that out loud.

The second message is an even bigger mess. I laugh at her rambling. She's all over the place, but at least I learn that she thinks I'm super hot and she likes my track pants for some reason. Maybe she's into working out or something. Maybe we can sweat together.

Fuck.

I need to call her back and make that happen. Before I do something rash - like get arrested for jerking off in a public lot.

But before I can call her or think about pulling my dick out, my phone vibrates. It's her.

"Hello, Bella."

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Thanks for your comments. I hope to have the regular chapter up next week.

Cosmogirl loves me so much that she signed my prefucktual agreement and added some stuff to it.

Twilover 76, rtgirl, and les16 all read this right away so I could post today. Thank you, ladies.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seriously. I just wiped drool from the corner of my mouth. And I know it's probably mine because Edward's kisses are perfect. Just the right amount of saliva. It's not gross that I want to slurp his tongue like a lolly. He's delicious.

Yeah. We need to do more of that later.

Wait...maybe not. Because kissing Edward makes me want to strip down and beg for his giant, rock hard c-

"I'm so glad you got drunk and told me yes," he says, interrupting the porn that is playing in my mind. This is probably a good thing because I really don't want to start moaning in the car. At least not until he touches me again. Then I won't be able to help myself. His lips are shiny and full and pink and I contemplate chewing the bottom one like a hunk of bazooka gum. "You don't know how long I've waited for you," be blurts out.

"I was only buzzed...and what do you mean? I called you that night."

He opens the door so I can get into his extremely fancy and expensive car that would turn its nose up at my beat up Camry. After he gets in on the other side, he looks a little embarrassed as he answers me. "I...sort of noticed you before I met you in the chem department." His eyes search mine as he makes his admission. "I may have followed you into the cafeteria a few times...but only because you're so beautiful that I couldn't even make myself talk to you."

Is he for real right now?

"I'm totally for real."

Oh excellent. My inner monologue has escaped for the whole world to hear. I wonder if I said that part about wanting his giant cock out loud. I'm guessing "no" because we are currently in his car and not naked and going at it.

Damn it.

"Are you upset by that? I'm sorry if I seem stalkerish or whatever. I swear I'm not...I can get references," he says nervously as he starts the car and pulls out of my driveway.

I realize I haven't said anything to soothe his embarrassment, and it's probably making him think I'm upset. So I blurt out the first thing that will make us even.

"When I first heard your voice on the phone I thought you were sexy enough to be a phone sex operator and that you maybe had a goiter."

The car jerks when he starts laughing uncontrollably.

"A goiter?" he gasps. "Oh shit...that's awesome." Of course he thinks it's funny and isn't pissed that I thought he was sporting a neck-ball.

Because he's perfect like that. Even his laughter sounds like music or angels or whatever.

My laugh sounds like a cat coughing up a hair ball, but I can't help but giggle with him. I try not to sound like I'm having an asthma attack.

That's never attractive on a first date. And not conducive to hot sexin'.

Okay, so I'm horny.

Sue me. It's been a while (try four years)...and a man who makes People's most beautiful list look like one of Jasper's elf dolls (I don't care that he insists they're action figures) is next to me.

And he's looking at me like he wants to eat me.

Yes, please. I know where you can start nibbling. Okay, so I'm kidding. Mostly.

"Phone sex, huh?" he says. His grin makes his profile even more stunning. Seriously, I might go blind from looking at him.

"Don't forget about the goiter," I add. Smug bastard. Like he needs an ego boost. I roll my eyes at him when he glances over at me and turns off the car.

"I'm just teasing, Bella," he says with a smile, leaning toward me. "But," he lowers his voice to phone sex level, "I'm looking forward to you checking my body for bulges."

_Fuck_.

"We're here. Hold that thought while I get your door."

Hold it? I'm going to enlarge it and fucking frame it and hang it over my bed.

He holds my hand as we walk into my favorite restaurant. The one I can only afford to go to a few times a year. He must have asked someone about me...Jasper? No, he doesn't pay attention to food unless it's one of his transfiguration experiments. He probably asked Alice. Or he's a mind-reader.

We sit down at very private booth after the maitre d' practically molests Edward with his eyes. Slut. I'm pretty sure I could kick his ass.

I must be glaring because Edward says, "Don't get upset, Bella. I don't play for his team."

"Yeah, well, I don't want him touching any of your equipment."

He laughs. "I promise that I'll handle my own equipment. Until you want to take over as equipment manager."

"I - um," I stutter, because how do you answer that without sounding like you want to grab his dick and tuck it somewhere fantastic?

After the awkward baseball innuendo we have a long, seamless conversation about anything and everything. I learn that Edward is not just a pretty (okay, fucking flawless) face. He's over a year into his master's degree in paleontology. He tells me about his upcoming internship at the museum and I tell him about my plans for my doctorate.

I don't really notice the time flying by - I just see Edward slipping our waiter some cash every so often, presumably to keep our table.

He's so easy to talk to, that when he asks about my mom and Seth, I tell him the whole messy story of my baseball groupie mom and her drunken car accident. He pulls me closer when I tear up as I tell him about my dad abandoning me when I decided to keep Seth. When he kisses my forehead I almost lose it. No one has kissed me like that for so long. It's not sexual...it's caring.

"God, Edward. I'm so sorry to be such a downer. I'm ruining our date," I say in horror. I quickly swipe the tears from my cheeks. He grabs my hands and puts them on his knees.

"You're not ruining anything. This is the best date I've ever been on," he says, looking into my eyes. "And I don't want it to end yet. It's too late to go to the outdoor concert, though. Do you want to come back to my house? Just to talk, Bella. I swear," he assures me. "I'll be respectful."

"Damn it. No sex?" I joke, trying to lighten the mood. And also because I actually feel that way deep down inside. "I should have worn panties."

Edward groans and shakes his head. "Jesus. You're killing me here. I'm trying to prove I'm not just out to get you into bed but all I can think of is how you'll look riding me."

Oh my god. He _is _a mind-reader.

My mouth hangs open as he realizes what he said. "Shit, Bella. I didn't mean that...I mean, of course I want you to ride me...fuck, I just didn't want to just blurt that out. I wanted to ease into you - I mean it. Fuck." He grabs his hair in frustration. "What are you doing to me? I'm never this flustered. You make me crazy. I thought it was bad when I just stalked you in the cafeteria."

"Edward...you do the same to me. I'm going to go broke from buying batteries for my finger vibe."

His eyes go wide and then he closes them. "Christ. I'm feeling lightheaded. All the blood just rushed to my cock." He leans his head against the back of the booth. His tongue darts out to flick his lower lip as he exhales. I can see the stubble on his jaw and the movement of his Adam's apple as he swallows slowly.

I might be foolish, but I feel like we have some sort of connection between us. And I don't care if it's our first date.

I want him.

I throw one leg over his lap, silently thanking the lovesick maitre d' for giving us a table away from everyone else, and attach my mouth to his neck.

Edward groans and then his hands are in my hair and his tongue is in my mouth. Sliding slowly...in and out.

Want. That.

The sex that's happening in my mouth is hotter and more intense than anything I've ever experienced. Granted, I haven't done much. Actual sex with Edward might kill me.

He tilts my hips so that I'm sliding across his erection. Holy shit. I think we can start a fire with the heat and friction between my legs.

I should have let Alice write my will. I won't survive this night.

"We need to get out of here," he whispers into the underside of my chin. "I want more."

See? Mind reader.

"Yes. More. Now."

I detach myself from Edward's body enough so that he can walk us out of the restaurant. The late hour means that most of the people are gone so they can't see us completely disheveled. Though I'm pretty sure the maitre d' tries to glance at Edward's crotch. I can't blame him. It's spectacular...and I'm only judging my sense of touch.

We're still kissing and groping each other on the car, in the car, as Edward struggles to get it in.

You know - the key in the ignition so we can drive to his house and have wild sex.

"Am I turning you on so much that you're actually vibrating? Or is that your phone I feel?" he asks as I try to climb on him. Again. Apparently being horny turns me into a monkey. He's much more coherent than I am, so it takes a moment for it to register.

And my heart to sink. Because only one person would call me right now. And it won't be good news.

"Hello, Emmett. What's wrong with Seth?"

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: So I'm hoping I still have readers. Three weeks off due to vacation (sort of – camping doesn't really count), then a nasty bout of pinkeye, and then I went back to work.**

**And then I write a massive cock-block. **

**Review if you are so inclined. I appreciate every single thought and comment.**

**Thanks to the solemeat, Cosmogirl7481 for reading. She's more awesome that making out with Goiterward in a booth. **

**Props to my prereaders who drop everything to read my chapters: twilover76, Rtgirl, and les16. You ladies rock hard. Like Edward's bulge. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello, Emmett. What's wrong with Seth?"

I try to sound more composed than I am. It can't be good news if Emmett is calling...I try to choke down the panic I feel when I even suspect something is wrong with Seth.

I'm also straddling Edward in his car. Which was fucking awesome until about three seconds ago. Now I'm just an emo mess sitting on a giant hard-on. Edward is very involved in sucking on my neck and trying to unhook my bra. I don't think he's aware that I'm on the phone with his brother.

If I wasn't so nervous, I'd be feeling pretty smug.

Jeebus. Right there, Edward. His tongue is magic. Jasper would cut it up and put it in a potion if he only knew.

"Bella?"

Oh right. I'm on the phone.

"Yeah, Emmett. What's up?" I say breathlessly. I think Edward has sucked up all my oxygen through my neck pores.

"Seth is a little bit sick."

"Sick? Is he okay?"

"Nothing to worry about," Emmett says. Edward groans as I climb off his lap. I think I might have whimpered. "Holy shit. Is my brother getting some right now?" Emmett asks.

"I, um, no. Of course not. Like I'd do that on the first date." My voice is all high-pitched and weird. Edward laughs. I give him a dirty look, and he kisses my hand.

Fucker. He's way too charming. I haven't found a fault in him yet other than he seems to ramble when he's nervous (which I find adorable), and he's too good looking. Okay. So that's not even a real fault.

I'm grasping at straws.

Well, what he's packing in his pants isn't actually a straw. But it's long and I am grasping it.

And that might be a tiny bit inappropriate since my brother is sick. I remove my hand from his crotch. I think it might have twitched. In my direction.

Is that sort of thing possible?

His cock must be magic, too.

"Tell me what's going on, Emmett."

"Ri-ight. Well, Seth was complaining about his ear hurting and he had a slight fever. My dad looked at him and gave me a prescription. He already called it in to the pharmacy. It's just an ear infection."

"We'll get the prescription and be there as soon as possible." I look at Edward and he nods and starts the car. "Let me talk to him."

"He just fell asleep. My dad gave him some of the fever reducer you put in his bag."

"Okay. We're on our way," I say with a sigh. "Seth has an ear infection."

"Is he all right, Bella? What do you need me to do?" Edward asks.

I tell Edward where to go and then we drive in silence.

Fuck.

Why can't I just be a normal person without all this baggage?

Because that would be too easy, right?

Edward doesn't seem to be upset that our date is ruined, but I am. This is exactly why I don't go out. I always have other responsibilities. Edward deserves better than this.

.

.

.

Edward opens the door for me at Emmett's house. He holds my hand as we walk up the steps. I let it go when I ring the doorbell because I'm all upset and weird. He glances at me with a questioning look.

"Hey, Bella. Edward." Emmett lets us in. It's very dark and quiet, but I can see what a lovely home he has. I know he bought this house for Rosalie and she still left. "I'm really sorry that I interrupted your date. At least the rated X portion of it, anyway." He laughs; Edward flips him off.

"Hey, we were just having dinner. There was nothing X-rated," I reply, lying through my teeth. I wonder if he can smell the "Edward" that's rubbed on me.

"Poor Eddie was finally going to get some action."

"Hey, watch what you say about my girlfriend. You don't need to comment on our 'action,' " Edward says angrily.

I gasp when he says "girlfriend." Edward looks at me as if to say 'wasn't I clear about that before?' as he grabs my hand and kisses my knuckles. I melt like ice cream on a Phoenix sidewalk. Problems, what problems? Edward makes everything better. All negative thoughts I had before are temporarily gone like he waved a magic wand.

I better keep him away from Jasper.

"Relax, bro. I have nothing but respect for your girl. I'm just messing with you. I've got nothing going for me in the romance department, so give me a break. At least your woman wants you."

Edward and I don't know how to answer that so I just ask about Seth. Emmett walks us to what I presume is his room. Both boys are asleep in the middle of his king-sized bed.

"Bella?" he croaks out.

So much for sleep.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm here."

"Coach's dad gave me some medicine. I feel better. But...can we go home?"

"Of course, Seth. Edward is going to take us."

"Hey, buddy," Edward says as he reaches out and picks him up, wrapping him in a blanket. My eyes water when I see Seth wrap his arms around him. He has only ever hugged me like that.

Get a hold of yourself, Bella. You've been on one date. Don't be that girl. You know the one that makes the creepy composites on her computer of her future children.

Edward drives us home and I can't help but think that I was only seconds away from going at it all night with Edward. Now I'll be up all night watching a sick seven-year-old.

Yeah...it just doesn't hold the same appeal. Edward seems to understand, though I'm sure he's going home and take care of unfinished business.

"I'm so sorry I ruined our night, Edward." _Please don't break up with me before I get to touch your cock._

"I told you I had a great time. This is no big deal," he says.

Then Seth leans over and throws up in the back seat.

Fuck my life. The universe is telling me not to have a man.

I'm going to have to invest in a rechargeable finger vibe.

.

.

.

"What a total cockblock!" Alice yells in the cafeteria.

"I know, right? I'm dying, Alice." I'm so upset that I don't even mind that she's screaming obsenities and half the caf is looking at us.

"From peen to puke. That's a horrible spectrum."

"Don't rub it in."

"You'd let Edward rub it in."

"I wish. He was rubbing barf from his leather seats the last time I saw him."

"How was the peen? Or did you not get close enough?"

"There should be a statue of it in the quad. All the females on campus would worship it as a deity. And I didn't even get to pull it out."

"Damn. That good. At least you have a goal. And you're officially his girlfriend."

"Yeah. I guess."

"Don't start with your emo shit, Bella. I know that face. This is going to work."

"All right. I know. I'm just..."

"Really horny?"

"Well, yeah. That too."

"I understand. I was feeling the same way until last night."

"What did you do, Alice?"

"Well, Jasper texted me a pic of his tattoo...and it was on his hip. On. His. Hip. Yum."

"You didn't?" I gasp.

"Fuck yes, I did. Three times." She laughs and fans herself. "What a tongue he has."

"I can't believe you finally did it. And because of his tattoo."

"Bella," she whines, "It was sooo hot. Like some tribal-jungle symbol. I think he did it on purpose to entice me."

I start laughing as she shows me the pic. The "jungle" symbol was the Slytherin crest. I know better than to tell her that.

"You better not be using him, Alice. I told you how he feels about you. You need to be ready."

"I'm not, I swear. He's perfect for me. So limber and eager to learn-"

"Okay. Don't overshare."

"I really care about him, Bella. I've just been scared. I think you know the feeling, right?"

"Yeah. I know."

"Just stop worrying about everything. Listen, Jasper and I will watch Seth this weekend."

"Thanks, Alice. I owe you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure we're going to defile your couch."

Awesome.

.

.

.

When I walk into the Chem office, I think I see Jasper pulling his phone out of his pants.

Ugh. He's probably making a trouser snake app.

"Hey, Bella. What's going on?" he says with a grin.

"Apparently you and Alice."

"Fuck yeah," he says with a smug grin.

That's the first time I've heard him curse. Alice has turned him into a man. He looks like the cat that ate the canary. Or Alice's pussy. Whatever.

"See you later. I'm going to go meet my new trainer. I need to work on my stamina."

"Um, okay?"

Great. Even Jasper is getting some. I guess he'll be spending less time with the elf dolls.

I sit at my desk rifling through my notes for today's lessons. I can't concentrate because I'm thinking about Edward. He texted me yesterday but I haven't heard from him today. Why isn't he texting me pictures of his junk like Jasper is doing for Alice?

Okay. That would be dangerous in the wrong hands. It could start a riot on the field if it got out.

I open a lollypop I had on my desk since Christmas because I need to suck on something. Damn, I'm needy.

Seriously. I need his-

"Bella, what are you thinking about right now? Your face is all flushed and you look like you're going to...Are you trying to kill me?"

I look up to see Edward staring at me with a wild look in his eye. Of course he's wearing a tight t-shirt and those damned pants that leave nothing to the imagination. And believe me, I've imagined plenty.

I'm sexually frustrated and my boyfriend is tenting his track pants. Impressively. Like a twelve-man tent. Not one of those stupid, tiny back-packer ones. He's the one trying to kill me.

So I try give him some of his own medicine and suck it deep and suggestively.

And I choke on it.

Did I forget to tell you how awesome I am? Sigh. He gently pulls it out of my mouth and taps it on my lips (the sucker, not what I really want).

"I know what you're trying to do. And well, just not here."

"Um, okay." My IQ obviously is on vacation with my ability to speak.

"So...can I offer you something else to put in your mouth? Like dinner Friday?"

My eyes widen and I gag on my own drool.

"Okay," I cough out.

"I missed you yesterday...and today. Dreaming about you is just not good enough. I'll see you Friday."

He leans over and kisses me softly on my lips. He pulls away before I can hump him on my desk.

"I'll make sure Seth takes his vitamins," I say as he walks away.

"Make sure you take yours."

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Please forgive the royal lateness of this chapter. I'm really trying to keep up. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I appreciate every one.

Love goes out to my Goldengirl, Cosmo. She's the Blanche to my Sophia.

And a shout out to Team Goiterward: twilover76, Rtgirl, and les16. Thanks for reading this shizz for me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

.

.

.

.

.

"Merlin! He said to take your vitamins? Gawd, he's so hot. How did you not jump him and do him on your desk?" Alice asks.

"First, what the eff with the Merlin? Are you suddenly into magic? And second, I don't do guys on my desk. It's unprofessional."

Like that is the only thing stopping me from desk sex.

"Obviously I'm not into magic. It's just Jasper moans 'Merlin' when he's about to co-"

"Oh my god, please no."

"Whatever, Bella. Pretend you don't want to hear Edward moaning. Like I was saying, Jasper is into that magic stuff. And I'm way into Jasper," she says, licking her lips.

"More like Jasper is way into you. Probably balls deep and often," I say, laughing.

"Gawd, yes," she says, fanning herself with the greasy egg roll between her fingers. "You should see the way his snake glistens from all the sweat and-"

"No more over-share, Alice. You've violated article three of the friend code...and I'm sure most of the sex laws in Arizona." I don't want to hear about Jasper's shiny snake...whichever one she's referring to. I shudder.

"Like you'd have evidence to convict me," she scoffs. "And that particular language is in article four, Bella. Geez."

"Whatever. Can we get back to me and my new boyfriend? I'm tired of hearing about you and your boy wizard playing hide the wand when I'm the female equivalent of blue-balled."

I like saying those words. Boyfriend. Not the blue-ball part. That part is sad.

All these years I've lived without any cock that wasn't battery operated and never really minded. And then Edward merely breathes on me and I'm a horny mess.

Not fair. I'm not very experienced with this stuff.

"Okay. Let's talk about your sex god. Do you need some pointers? Because I saw a porn video on my tumblr dash that will-"

"Alice. We just got together, and we've only been on one date. It's probably a good thing that the date ended before we had sex. I might not be ready."

"Ri-ight," she gives me the raised eyebrow, "Like your first date was so chaste." She then launches into a raunchy version of "Like a Virgin."

When she stops screaming about me getting "dry-humped for the very first time" "and it feels so good inside" she notices that I'm not laughing with her.

"Um, okay. That was a bit much," she says sheepishly.

"Ya think? I'm very nervous, Alice. You're not helping me."

"I was just joking. Stop worrying about everything being too soon. I mean I never even dated Jasper at all and the sex is insane."

I'm sure it is. Considering the parties involved.

"And I know he's committed to me. He made some sort of blood oath or something last night. It was creepy hot."

Like I said. Insane.

"I don't even have a response for that."

"Listen. Don't stress out. If it feels right, then go for it on Saturday."

"That's the problem. Everything thing about him feels perfect. We barely made it out of my house the first time."

"And that's bad, how? You're both mature, attractive adults in a relationship. You should be fucking."

Alice will be a brilliant lawyer. She really knows how to make a case.

.

.

.

.

.

So I'm a tad eager.

I might have been ready for my date an hour before Edward is supposed to arrive. I'm shaved and lotioned and dressed in my sexiest underwear.

Just in case.

Right. Because I'm not actually planning to let it happen.

I might have also had a sip of schnapps before Alice arrived and took the bottle out of my hands. I think Jasper tried to vanish it with a spell when Alice told him to get rid of it - which makes me question my logic at having Jasper help babysit. But I know he watches Riley, and Alice is here. And Seth is very excited about watching the Harry Potter (what else) movies he brought. At least it's not the HP porn I know he has. He needs to learn how to hide his copy of _Deathly Swallows Part II._

I'm watching Jasper and Alice do some sort of wordless communication and wondering how in the world they are so connected after a week. Although I feel very close to Edward and we haven't been dating that long either.

I'm thinking about our connection when I hear Edward pull up; he's ten minutes early. I guess he can't wait either. Earlier in the week we discussed previous partners (extremely brief discussion on my side, surprisingly not long on his) birth control (that could have been awkward but it wasn't) and what we were doing on our date. He gave me a bunch of options...but I told him take out and a movie at his place was fine.

Because I'd prefer to hump him in the privacy of his apartment. Obviously I leave that part out. I don't want to sound desperate.

I go to the window and watch him walk from his car to my door. Jee. Zus. He's gorgeous in his fitted jeans and holy shit...sweater vest. He's my naughty professor wet dream. And I thought the track pants were my sexual kryptonite.

"Hi," he says when I open the door. His smile is blinding. Bright green eyes rake over my body.

"Hi." The word turns into a moan because he kisses me. Which turns into full-on making out against my door. It turns out I am desperate.

"Ahh. So I do get an instant replay of last week's date," Alice says. I can't see her because I was just eating Edward's face, but I know she's smirking.

"Umm-" I start, but she stops me.

"Go on, get out of here. This is much more interesting than Jasper's goblet of half blood movie, but Seth can't watch this."

I turn to face her and she winks. "I got this, Bella. You go have fun. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I've seen your sex contract, Alice. There're very few acts prohibited," I call out as we leave.

Edward laughs and grabs my hand.

We basically run to his car.

We're not eager at all.

.

.

.

"Oh my god...that's fantastic!" I exclaim.

"Yeah?" He's behind me grasping my hips, holding me close.

"Yes. I love it. You know, I've never actually touched one. I can't believe how smooth and hard that is," I say, running my thumb over the blunt end.

Edward grins and kisses me. "I don't just pull that out for anyone."

"So when you invite women over to your place to 'check out your rock collection,' it's not just innuendo."

"My rock collection is for special people only." We're standing in the living room of his way-too-nice-to-be-a-college-guy's-place, looking at his amazing displays of rocks and artifacts from several digs that he's been on. I love that he's sharing what is important to him and not just trying to impress me with all of his material wealth.

"So you're saying I'm special," I tease, knowing he does feel that way but wanting to hear him say it anyway.

"Yeah," he breathes into my ear. Now he's teasing me, making me shiver. I press my ass against him, rubbing his erection...wanting to feel it in my hands...inside me. His fingers span from my hips to under my breasts. I can feel his thumbs brushing softly along the sides as he kisses my neck. His tongue is wet and insistent and I turn into his kiss, wanting to taste him.

"What about the movie? Or dinner? I don't want you to think that I'm only after sex," he replies, pulling away from me slightly. His face is so hopeful I want to laugh - or give him a blow job.

I'm prepared - Alice made me read some informational materials. Because I'm all about studying and experimenting.

"Mmm," I groan. I reach down to stroke him through his pants. He's so hard. "I-I want it."

"Oh god. Bella," he rasps, "I want you so much...you have no idea how much I've thought about touching you."

"Then touch me," I whisper between flicks of his tongue.

"Are you sure?" he says softly, lips against the tops of my breasts.

"Please."

His hand reaches down until his fingers graze the top of my panties, which he tugs down and off. His touch is light, tortuously soft as he slides in, stroking.

I respond with a moan and some unintelligible sounds.

He mouths 'fuck' as his finger glides in and out - I'm embarrassingly wet already. "You feel perfect...so soft," he says in my ear.

I bite back a cry and grab his shoulders. "Yes...like that," I beg.

"Mmm, you like that? Can you take more?" he asks as he adds another finger to drive me insane.

"Oh god," I gasp, rocking against his hand.

He rests his forehead against mine as he quickly brings me orgasm hard and hot on his fingers. He swallows my sobs of ecstasy with his rough kiss.

"Jesus...I'm going to need to do that again and again," he says. His eyes are dark and hungry. With shaky legs, I smooth down my skirt. "But I'm going to need a solid surface for what comes next."

He grasps my hand and leads me down the hall, presumably towards his bedroom. We could be walking into the forest so he can dump me for all I know. I'm basically dazed and incoherent.

"That was so much better than my finger vibe," I offer. I'm not even embarrassed. He laughs as we walk through the doorway.

"Yeah...so this is my room." He takes a step back from me, presumably so I can look around. If my vagina really could cry, it would be weeping because he's not touching me anymore.

"Great." I could give a crap about his room. I only want to see him. Naked. I stare into his eyes trying to will him to take off his clothes.

Obviously this doesn't work. I feel like Jasper trying to do one of his nonverbal spells. Finally I motion to his pants. "Can you take those off? I need something in there."

He barks back a laugh and pulls his sweater vest over his head. He pushes his pants down and off so he's only wearing black boxer briefs. Of course he's perfect. And he has a...tattoo?

Fuck. That looks hot. And I don't even like tatts. But the Latin script running from his hip bone to armpit makes me want to bite him. I'd so eat those words. Now that's a hot tattoo, Alice. I wonder if Edward would let me text her a picture of his hip?

I reach out to touch it and I'm distracted by his cock - oh fuck, it's pointing out of those boxer briefs. Edward grabs my finger as I'm about to poke the tip and pulls me onto the bed.

I'm straddling him; he's rubbing my hips and ass. Holy shit. This is happening. I'm suddenly nervous and I blurt out, "Did you know Jasper yells 'Merlin' when he comes?"

I gasp and cover my face. _Damn it, Bella. You're going to get thrown out of here before you get to ride this thing._

"Dare I ask how you know that?" he asks, prying my hands away from my face.

"Alice likes to share," I reply, softly. "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

"Don't be sorry." He sits up so we're face to face. His hand is in my hair, mouth and tongue kissing and licking. "How's this?" he whispers. "Still nervous? You can tell me to stop at any time." He's hard and ready underneath me. I can't help rocking against him.

"Don't stop, Edward. I-I want you...all of you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." I'm panting at this point.

He grabs my chin and kisses me hard. "Then how about you find out what I yell when you make me come?"

"Oh my god. Yes," I hiss, kissing him back.

"I want to see you," he says as he unbuttons my blouse. We switch positions before he kisses each part of me as he slowly reveals my bare skin. I'm open and vulnerable to him, but the look on his face makes me feel like the most desirable woman in the world. "You're gorgeous, Bella. I'm so fucking lucky to have you."

He wants me - and even more importantly - he cares about me. And I can't wait to get him inside me.

I slip my hand into his briefs, grasping his cock. It's so smooth and warm. And fucking huge. I slip his underwear down, finishing the job with my toes, still stroking him.

"I need to be inside you, Bella, before I come all over your hand." He hovers over me, kneeling between my legs. He runs his nose slowly from my belly button up to my lips. He kisses me deeply as he moves his body into position.

"Put me in, baby," he rasps against my lips.

I hold him by the base and guide him inside. He shudders and grits his teeth. "Jesus, you feel amazing." He rolls and grinds his hips against me, making me moan. He responds by setting a slow, steady pace. I grab his ass, pulling him deeper, wanting more. He tilts up, moving faster against me.

"You like that? You like the way my cock feels?"

"Oh god, Edward, yes," I moan, my hands everywhere. His skin is smooth and warm and damp from exertion. His hair is darkened with sweat and hanging into his eyes. I brush it back lovingly - kissing him, pulling him closer - wanting every part of him touching every part of me. My fingertips run across the slightly raised texture of his tattoo as he rocks his hips in perfect rhythm.

"Please, Bella, you've got to...fuck...I can't hold back," he says desperately. He slides his hands under my ass, spreading me open wide, holding my legs apart with his arms. And he fucks me hard, relentlessly until I'm sobbing his name and begging him. "Yes, fuck, yeah, baby...come hard," he pleads.

I can't say any more words; I just gasp for breath as Edward makes a few more erratic strokes and pulses inside me. His body his heavy and delicious on top of me. I'm sweaty and exhausted and freshly fucked.

And all I can think of is what Edward yells when he comes...

"Bella."

.

.

.

.

**.**

**A/N: Reviews are better than sweaty Goiterward's tatt.**

**Cosmogirl made this chapter happen with hand-holding and dirty texts.**

**My pre-readers are the best: thank you, Twilover 76, Rtgirl, and les16. You ladies make my night with your comments.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

.

.

.

.

.

"Please, Edward. I want your mouth."

Ever since I met Edward, my sex dreams have been more erotic and more vivid. This one seems particularly realistic. I can almost feel his breath.

"God, Bella. You make me insane," he whispers against my breasts. His tongue circles my belly button as his hand grips my hip. "I can't keep my hands off you."

"Then don't."

If this is like last night's dream, he's going to go down on me until I scream and almost choke him with my thighs. I stretch out and enjoy. One hand tangles in his hair; the other strokes my nipple.

"Oh yeah, it's hot when you touch yourself," he says, his fingers spreading me open for him. "God, you have such a pretty pussy." He takes a slow lick. "Mmm...you taste like sex...and me."

Ooh, Edward is such a dirty talker in this dream. Nice. My fantasy life just got cranked up a notch. "Lick me, Edward. Make me scream." The fantasy gives me the ability to respond in ways I'd never dare to in real life.

"Fuck, baby. You're making me so hard," he says from between my thighs. "Open your eyes and watch me fuck you with my tongue." I'm a writhing mess within a few strokes. Dream Edward is a pro at oral.

"Holy shit, that's so good. You're such a sex god, I don't want to wake up," I murmur.

"Baby?" His face rests on my stomach. "Were you asleep? Bella?"

_Umm_...uh oh.

"Fuck." My eyes pop open. It's dark, but I can see his grin - his wet, shiny grin - that proves that he was just going to town on my vadge. "I wasn't dreaming, was I?" He leans up to kiss me. I can smell myself on his lips. Yeah. I'm not dreaming that.

"You must have dozed off. I didn't realize you were asleep."

"Oh my god. This is so embarrassing. You must think I'm crazy." I cover my face with my hands. It's becoming a theme when he's around.

He laughs, sitting up and straddling my hips. "The sex was so good you were delirious. I think I'm feeling pretty good right now."

"Shut up. No one has ever...actually done that before. And it was so good. I thought I was dreaming." I swat my hand at his chest - his hard, perfectly muscled chest. I look down at his beautiful cock, stretched out between our bodies. It looks like it's reaching for me, so I have to touch it, right? Fuck, he's so hot. How did I get so lucky?

His eyes roll back and he groans. He moves my hand off his cock and links his fingers with mine. "I'm glad I get to be your first," he whispers as he slowly moves down my body. "But I need to make sure that I'm your last."

I think I whimper.

I'm not sure. I'm too busy watching him work me into a frenzy.

"Oh my god!"

He's humming.

"Fu-ck," I moan. The man has skills. I can't compare him to anyone else, but the fact that I'm about to pass out from ecstasy might be a clue to his talent.

"More, baby?" His voice is muffled. I should ask him if he's okay. It's probably like the rainforest down there, but I can't concentrate on anything but his magic tongue.

"Mmmyessss," I wail. I grab on to his hair to hold him in that exact spot.

"You're gonna come...and then you're ride me until you come again, okay?"

"Oh yes...but Edward...after I black out...just make sure I'm breathing."

I can feel his chuckle vibrate against my clit.

Holy shit. Alice was right.

If I survive the night, the first thing I'm doing is making her write my will.

Well, after I take long bath to soak my sore nether region.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're kidding me with the five times, right?" Alice asks over our usual lunch in the cafeteria. I was too physically exhausted on Sunday morning to talk to spill the details. I almost called in sick to work today. _Excuse me, Dr. Banner, but my new boyfriend fucked me senseless and I'm afraid I might blow something up in the lab due to my sex haze. _

"Nope," I say smugly. "I can still feel it. And it hurts so good."

"Lucky bitch. He's gorgeous, an athlete, and a sex god."

"Don't forget that he's as smart as me. And an amazing person."

"Enough. Don't rub it in."

"I think Jasper rubbed it enough. I might have to get a new couch. He's not allowed to watch any more Harry Potter movies at my house."

"That was Seth's gogurt. Gawd, Bella. Gross. I was just kidding about your couch. The bathroom counter is so much easier to wipe down."

"Ugh."

"Whatever. Jasper cleaned it up, and it gave him a great idea for a new disinfectant, too."

"Awesome. I look forward to reading his notes on the formula for cum-remover."

"Scoff now. But you'll be needing a bottle. And don't insult your babysitter. You need one since you have Mr. Homerun slipping you the wood on the regular."

"Nice. But do you really want to start with the nicknames? Let's talk about Jasper's wand. And you being his special potions receptacle."

"Okay. Point taken. So are you going over to his practice later to watch him in those tight pants? Let the baseball groupies know that he's taken?"

"I, um, hadn't thought about that." I let my mind wander to the sight of his ass in tight polyester.

"You should. They can move on to another willing victim."

Hmm. It would be nice to see him play. I've been avoiding going over there because I didn't want to seem desperate. But now I'm not. Okay, maybe I'm a little desperate for his cock. But I have reason to be.

"Go, Bella. You have the time after class. You know you don't need to study."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe Jasper can cover for me in the office."

"Oh, I'll make sure of that." She sends off a quick text. "Done. Jasper will be there."

"Do I want to ask how you got him to agree so quickly?"

"I just asked, Bella. I don't need to promise sexual favors to get my boyfriend to do things for me." She looks a bit offended.

"Sorry, Alice. You're right."

"It's already spelled out in the contract."

Of course. She could probably publish it as erotica.

"So I guess I'm going to see Edward later...and thank him for this weekend." I get up to leave. "Bye, Alice. Thanks."

"Bella, remember...nothing says thanks for the fantastic sex like a blow job in the locker room."

I don't even ask how she came to that conclusion.

.

.

.

I know it's him without even reading the name on the back of his jersey. The strands of hair that I love to brush out of his eyes are curling out from under his cap. His movements are strong and fluid and rhythmic on the field. Mmm. Just like the way he is in bed. Geez. My cleavage is going to be all sweaty.

I take a seat close to first base so I can look across to third where he's fielding grounders. I sit a few rows away from a group of slutty looking girls. I don't want to catch anything...and I don't mean a foul ball. I recognize one of the girls from my freshman lab. Angela Weber. _No, "Angi." With an "i" at the end._ She made that very clear on the first day. Pastor's daughter gone wild. Obviously watched Footloose too many times. Probably the new, shitty version.

I can see her whispering something to her friend while staring in Edward's direction. Well, not so much staring as it is pole dancing without the equipment.

She turns in my direction when I can't help barking out a laugh. I see a brief flicker of annoyance, then she plasters on a smile phonier than her tits. "Hi, Miss Swan," she calls out, leaning over the seats so her ass is hanging out towards the field. The catcher can probably give her a rectal exam. "Are you here to tutor or something?"

Bimbo. With an "o" at the end.

"No, Angela," I say sweetly, emphasizing the "la," "I'm here to see my boyfriend."

"Oh, like the coach?"

My mind quickly catalogs the ways I can blow her ass up in the lab and make it look like an accident. The coaching staff probably has an average age of fifty. And this is the reason why I hate being here. Stupid whores.

"That's really none of your business," I reply, weakly. I almost jump up and run out, but I can't. Something stops me. I look up and Edward is waving at me. He taps his lips and gestures in my direction. I can't help the huge grin that breaks out on my face.

"Oh my god, Angi, Cullen just blew you a kiss. I told you that tube top would work!" freshman whore number two shrieks. "Gah, he's coming over here!"

And he is. To see me.

He hops over the short gate and pulls me into his arms. "Hey, baby," he says, low and sexy before kissing me. I hear a gasp nearby as he proves how much he missed me. In front of everyone. Several players make rude noises.

I pull away briefly, my lips still glistening with his kiss to say, "Miss Weber, make sure you make an appointment at my convenience to discuss your grade. You obviously need help with chemistry."

Edward laughs and grabs my ass. "Let's go."

I feel triumphant as I follow Edward into the locker room. I think a spectacular "thank you" is in order.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Thank you for all your comments. I wish I could respond to you more often.

Cosmogirl7481 encourages me (to write smut) and loves me in general.

My proofreaders rule: twilover76, Becky (Rtgirl), and les16.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Happy BD2 Day, everyone. **_

Chapter 19

.

.

.

.

.

"So how's the sex?" Alice asks over our usual lunch. "I noticed you aren't waddling anymore. Edward must be huge because you were walking like a cowgirl for weeks. And did you ever get to finish the beej? I told you about the relaxation techniques for your throat."

"Oh my god, Alice," I sputter. "You know this makes me uncomfortable."

"Like having a huge cock in your throat?"

I choke on my chicken finger. Seriously, how am I going to fit Edward in there?

"Speaking of choking, do you actually choke on it? Choking can be good, Jasper actually likes the feeling when I gag on-"

"How about you stop talking about sex? People can hear you." Seriously, Alice has the most random comments. Well, I guess they're not so random...they're usually about sex or law. And it's so nice to know that if I'm choking that she'll be on hand with the latest sexual techniques and not the Heimlich maneuver. I can die while demonstrating the perfect hand job.

"So what? Exhibitionism is cranking up my sex life with Jasper. Did I tell you what we did on your desk? Banner almost caught us. So hot," she sighs.

I make a mental note to burn my desk. I still can't sit on my couch because I'm sure they defiled that the last time they were over. Though I know it's not scientific thought, there aren't enough cleaning fluids in the world to sanitize Jasper's, er...fluids.

"Geez. Weren't we talking about midterms before you segued right into dick?"

"You need to segue your mouth onto Edward's dick. Poor boy needs some mouth love. And don't discount the excitement of almost getting caught in public. Jasper just acts like no one is around. It makes me so horny. Unf, Jasper."

Gag. I don't tell her that Jasper probably thinks his invisibility spell is cloaking their acts of depravity. She doesn't need to know that she's falling for a twenty-four year old Potterphile. I'll let her figure that out when she's honeymooning in the Slytherin Suite at the Wizarding World of Harry Potter.

She takes out her phone and sends a text to Jasper - I would assume. I don't ask, and she doesn't tell. He does the same thing whenever I see him. He's probably working on a dirty text app as we speak. What a perfect match.

At least their kids will have a strong sense of "whimsy" (I'm being polite) to balance out Alice's tenacious personality. And they'll be total geniuses. Like my kids with Edward. They would look just like him and be brilliant. And Edward would be the DILFiest DILF ever. I'd have to beat off all the baseball moms with his bat. Whores.

"Bella?" Alice interrupts my inner monologue. Thankfully. I was getting a bit out of control.

"Huh?"

"Where did you go right now?"

"Oh...um, I was just thinking about the first game on Saturday. Seth is really excited." Like I'm going to tell her I'm having domestic fantasies about my boyfriend of a month. Pathetic.

"Right. I saw that lip bite. I know you weren't thinking about Seth."

Busted. Alice is too perceptive. I grin, and shrug.

"Whatever. I have a really hot outfit to wear to the game," she says, holding out her phone. The picture shows her in an outfit that barely covers her nipples. Awesome. Although Alice can probably pull it off without looking tacky.

"You're going? And in an outfit sluttier than that whore Angi?"

"With an 'i,' " we both say automatically. That's our new catch phrase since I told her about that incident and how she got kicked out of school for banging the dean's underage son. The pics were all over facebook and twitter.

That was good times.

"Of course. Would I miss Jasper's coaching debut?"

"Right." I stifle a laugh. Alice doesn't know that Jasper's athletic prowess consists entirely of fucking her in crazy positions.

"And I hear that the other coaches are super hot and fill out their track pants," she adds with a giggle.

"Shut up!" I slap her hands down as she makes a crude gesture as to Edward's size.

"Fine. I was just joking," she protests.

"And he's more like this," I say, pantomiming his size like it's a foot-long sub sandwich. Obviously it's not that big, but it's way more filling. I just need to learn how to swallow it.

We both snort and finish our lunch so I can get to work. Apparently I need to create a chemical solvent to eradicate Jasper and Alice's sex cooties in my office. Dr. Banner probably wouldn't appreciate a cleansing fire.

.

.

.

.

.

"So you and Coach Edward are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Seth asks after I've explained our situation. Edward holds my hand as I keep squeezing it over and over in my nervousness. I've been putting this off, not knowing what to say. But Edward has been around so frequently that I have to do something.

"Yes, Sweetie. Are you okay with that?" I ask, worried. If Seth has a problem with us, I don't know what I'll do. I had resigned myself to being alone until he was in college or my vadge dried up completely and fell off.

"And you can come over and play with me and teach me new pitches and do stuff?" he says to Edward.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you," he replies.

"No, it's not okay," he says. My face falls until he exclaims, "It's really great! Now I have someone to do guy stuff with. Like Riley has his dad and Jasper! They don't get grossed out when I scratch my balls." His smile is huge as he fist bumps Edward.

"Oh..." I don't know what to say. I'm sort of overwhelmed at how thrilled he is to have a man in his life. I really hope nothing fucks this up. For both our sakes. There are strong feelings involved. Seth's and mine. And I don't want anyone to get hurt.

It would be nice if I got a break for once. My life hasn't exactly been carefree.

"Are we done talking? Because I have to get my uniform ready for tomorrow. You know how it is, Edward. My cleats need to be cleaned, and I need to check my bag," he says as he gets up from the couch. "You're going to oil my glove, right?"

"Yeah, Buddy. Bring it to me." He laughs. He turns to me when Seth bounds up the stairs. "So that wasn't so bad. Did you think he was going to have a tantrum or something?"

"I, uh. I don't know? Like I've had this conversation before." I slap my hands on my hips. Edward grabs my hands and puts them on his thighs. Ooh, much better. I can feel his quads clenching as I squeeze all the way up to the very promising bulge in his jeans.

"You did fine." He leans in to kiss me. "And right now what you're doing is fucking awesome."

"Here," Seth calls out as his glove flies onto the couch between the two of us. Nice aim. "Sorry. Were you rubbing out a cramp in Edward's leg? You better take care of that, Bella. If you leave it alone, it really hurts. Right, Edward?"

"Yeah, Bella. I need you to rub that out right away. You don't want me to be in pain, do you?" he chokes out, trying not to laugh.

I sock him when Seth goes back upstairs. "Perv!"

"Ouch. That's my throwing arm. Do you want me not to play next week?"

I get serious because I know he's starting his season. And he'll be at games and traveling for most of the next four months. Mostly without me. But I can't think about all the opportunities he'll have to meet other women who'll be throwing themselves at him. I need to trust him. I sigh. "I want you to play. I just want you to play with me more." I lean over and rub him through his jeans. "I've been watching some porn...I think I can take it all this time," I whisper in his ear. I can feel him shift and swallow.

"Fuck."

"After." I lick his jaw.

"Damn. Hey Seth!" Edward yells up the stairs. "You need to get to sleep right away. You need your rest for the game."

"Okay, Edward," he calls down. "Are you going to bed, too?"

"You better believe it. As soon as you're asleep."

" 'night, Edward, Bella. Love you."

"Love you, too," I say, looking at Edward.

"Love you," he says quietly.

I'm not sure if he's talking to me or Seth. But the look in his eyes lets me know he's going to show me how he feels.

Score.

.

.

.

"So Tyler can't make it today," I tell Emmett. "I called his mom and she said his dad won't bring him because it's his weekend, and also he's pissed because she wouldn't put his last name on his jersey."

"What the fu-I mean eff?" Emmett yells, stopping and looking around the dugout before cursing loudly. "He fucking can't bring his kid?"

"I don't get it, either. Apparently the dad is jealous of the new boyfriend."

"Fucking divorce sucks," he says, looking at Riley warming up with Seth. "Seth is going to have to pitch."

"What? That's a lot of pressure for him."

"I've been working with him, Bella. He'll be fine. Emmett and I were both pitching at his age. You know he's a natural," Edward assures me.

"Okay. If you're sure."

"He's the best on the team. I was only going to start Tyler because he's older and more experienced," Emmett says, erasing the line up on his whiteboard.

"I'll go tell him," Edward says.

I watch him tell Seth, who fist pumps and runs over to the bullpen and immediately starts throwing strikes to the catcher who is barely holding his crouch due to his small stature and the weight of his gear. Poor kid is going to topple over if Seth throws any harder.

So much for nerves. The kid is a natural.

"That kid is a stud. I call dibs on being his agent, Bella," Emmett calls out.

"Alice can be his lawyer," Jasper offers. I guess they finally made it to the game. I don't ask why they're late. It's probably not fit for little ears. Or mine.

"Nice of you to show up, Coach," Emmett says.

"I, um, Alice, was giving me a..."

"Pep talk?" I offer.

"Yeah," Jasper replies gratefully.

Emmett snorts. "So that's what the kids are calling it these days. I sure could use a 'pep talk.' It's been a while," he mutters.

"No more baseball groupies since you retired, Emmett?" Jasper retorts.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Jasper? I never had groupies."

"Not according to my sister. That's why she left you."

"I. Never. Touched. Anyone." Emmett pokes Jasper in the chest. "I was faithful to Rose. Still am. You want to check my blue balls?"

"Hey guys, this isn't the place for this discussion," I call out.

"Dad, we're playing with blue balls?"

"See?" I say. "Save it for later." I walk Riley out of the dugout and towards the field.

Both guys mutter and walk away before a fight breaks out. Good thing. Besides devastating the boys, Emmett would kill Jasper quicker than an Avada Kedavra.

I mean, he hasn't perfected his protective spells yet.

I hurry over to Edward who is watching Seth warm up and giving him pointers.

"Edward," I hiss, "keep Jasper away from Emmett. They almost got into a fight."

"Jasper? Did he ask about wearing the quidditch robes again? I thought we settled that."

I'd laugh if this whole situation wasn't so shitty. "No. He brought up Emmett cheating on Rosalie."

"Oh fuck."

"I know. Emmett was very upset. I guess he didn't do it." I shrug my shoulders.

Edward turns to me and holds me by my elbows. His gaze is intense. "Bella, you know that Cullens don't cheat, right? Ever. When we fall in love, it's forever."

I gulp. He leans his forehead against mine. He knows I love that. He must know that I love lots of things about him.

Like all of him. And suddenly I know I need to tell him.

"Edward...I -"

"Hey, break it up," Emmett calls out. "Not all of us are young and in love. Some of us are old and lonely."

I almost yell at him in frustration, but I can hear the heartbreak in his voice. Edward eyes search mine and he says, "Later. You can tell me later. Because we have all the time in the world."

"I'm going to need every second."

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: I know. I'm sorry. I have no excuses. I have outlined the last chapters, so I know where this is going. **

**Please let me know if you are still enjoying the story by taking the time to review. I appreciate all of your comments. **

**Cosmogirl read this on her mini iPad during her 43784534th screening of BD2. While crying. So I owe her big time. **

**Team Goiterward rules. Twilover76 and Rtgirl (Becky) took time out of their busy schedules to preread this. **

**And everyone have a lovely Thanksgiving. I will give thanks for Rob's hotness. **


	20. Chapter 20

.

.

.

.

"Bella, it's time to go! I want to see them warm up," Seth says as I finish putting on my makeup.

"Is that Edward's jersey?" he asks, staring at my back where it says "Cullen."

"It's my jersey. He got it for me. His jersey would be too big." I don't tell him that I know that because I'm always slipping into Edward's shirts after...well, he slips out of me. Yeah, that's not sisterly talk. I also don't tell him about the night Edward gave me the jersey when he proceeded to "give it to me" from behind until I was incoherent.

Mmm...all I wore was that jersey and Edward's sweat all night.

I'm getting all hot thinking about it when Seth interrupts my perving by saying something about wearing his team jersey and meeting Riley. I go stand under the air vent until I'm not flushed anymore. I seem to need cooling off much more often since I met Edward.

I grab our small cooler with our drinks and snacks and we're out the door. Seth is almost as anxious as me to see Edward's first game, though I'm sure not for the same reasons. He loves baseball, and I love Edward. He's going to watch every put out in the game, and I'm going to "put out" for Edward after the game.

So kinda the same...but not.

.

.

.

We meet Emmett and Riley at the gate. He has our tickets that Edward got for us. The two boys quickly run to the fence to try and catch foul balls. Emmett and I walk over to our seats, which are right on the third base line. When Edward comes out, I'll have a great view. I place my purse and cooler on the empty seats beside me.

"So...It seems to be going very well between you and Edward?" Emmett asks. "My ma has been dying to meet you. They really love Seth. They've met him a few times already."

I feel a little guilty that I haven't gone to meet their parents. Edward has asked me a few times to go to dinner at their house, but I've resisted. I'm not sure why. I guess I'm still waiting for something to go wrong. So far Edward has been perfect. And that just doesn't compute with my usual luck.

I'm waiting for the disaster to occur. You know - like unexpected pregnancy, abandonment, or death. That's my experience so far.

"Things are great, Emmett. I just want to be sure..." My voice trails off. I don't know how to finish that statement. He looks at me with some concern.

"You know not everything is one hundred percent for sure going to work out. Even when you are completely in love," he says quietly. His face is pained. "Rose and I didn't work out and I have lots of regrets, but we had Riley and I can't regret that. But you have to be all in. I know he is. Just don't quit on him."

"Thanks, Emmett. I'm just scared. I've never...felt this way before."

He smiles and shakes his head. "Neither has he. And Bella...Edward has learned from my mistakes. He's not going to fuck it up like I did."

I reach over and hug him in thanks. He laughs when we hear a shrill whistle. Edward is looking at the both of us with a WTF look on his face. I start giggling when I see his expression. I turn around and show him my jersey with his name on it. I put a little wiggle into my hip action just for him.

Edward waves and tips his hat to me. I try not to lick my lips. He's so hot in his uniform. It's hard not to ogle his ass too much, and it's a struggle not to drool. Between the tight pants and muscles and the messy hair peeking out from his cap, I'm a mess. A snort from Emmett and a poke in the side lets me know I'm very unsuccessful in hiding my casual glances. Or eye-fucking. Whatever.

"You look like you want to eat him for lunch, Bella," Emmett says.

"He is delicious," I reply with a laugh. Emmett groans and covers his ears.

I'm not ashamed. I'm a total whore for him.

"I don't want to hear about my baby brother getting it on the regular while I'm dating my hand." He's trying to joke, but I can tell it hurts him.

"Are you sure it's over, Emmett? You obviously still love her."

"It's done. Riley said she's been going out with some guy. He hasn't met him, but..." He curses softly. It makes me want to curse her out, even though I don't know the whole story.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I wish I could help."

"You have any friends, little sis?" he asks with a weak smile.

"My only friend is with Jasper," I reply. "And she's committed."

Emmett mutters something about Jasper needing to be committed which makes me laugh.

"But any woman would be lucky to have you. You're a great guy, and you're really hot...speaking as a little sister who is madly in love with your brother."

Emmett grins. "Thanks, Bella. I needed that."

"Just come by the quad one day. There are a multitude of whores that will fawn all over you if you need some ego boosting."

He laughs. "Maybe I'll take you up on that."

Seth and Riley come back to the seats crowing about how cool all the players are. They are so excited for the first pitch. But not so excited that they can't eat. Emmett takes them to the snack bar before the game starts. Apparently the entire cooler of stuff wasn't enough for these two.

My phone pings in my purse. I read the text message Alice sent me: **Flash Edward for luck!**

Classy. I'm sure my little brother would be so proud to see that.

**Me: Hoor. That's something you would do.**

**Alice: Hell yes. I'm flashing Jasper right now...and he's definitely getting lucky. **

**Me: Gross. Please don't text me while topless.**

**Alice: Bottomless too. And Jasper is now typing because my hands are busy. Gotta go. My mouth will be busy too.**

Ack. I toss my phone in my purse. Those two are so nasty. I really need Purell for my eyes.

I'm laughing out loud when I hear someone clearing their throat.

"Excuse us," a deep, masculine voice says, interrupting my weirdness. I look up to see a very attractive older man and a beautiful lady. They look very familiar...shit!

Bronze hair, green eyes, perfect face. It must be Edward's mom. The man has blond hair, blue eyes, and a chiseled jaw. Emmett got his looks from Dr. Hot. No one else could have produced the genetic perfection that is the Cullen brothers.

"You must be Bella," his mom says, looking at my jersey. "We've wanted to meet you for so long."

His parents are talking to me, and I'm sitting here like an idiot laughing to myself and ignoring them. I know my mouth is hanging open. Then I emit a very ungraceful snort.

The hysterical laughter dies in my throat when she leans over and hugs me. It's a mother's hug. I've forgotten what that was like.

"Mom," I croak, before I can stop myself. "I'm...oh my god...I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen, Dr. Cullen." I want to crawl up into the fetal position and have Jasper vanish me with a spell. Maybe I can help him work on his Time Turner idea so I can rewind this moment and change everything. "I-I'm so pleased to meet you."

"It's fine, dear. I don't mind, really." She squeezes my hand in reassurance. "We're just happy to finally see you."

I get up and let them by. Dr. Cullen gives me a quick hug and sits down next to his wife. They share a glance and look back to me. I probably have the crazy eyes right now. Like the guy from Pretty in Pink. My mom loved that movie. It's one of my few pleasant memories of her.

I take a deep breath and smile, trying to salvage what dignity I have left. They begin a polite conversation about my major and my future plans. They immediately make me feel comfortable. We're discussing Dr. Cullen's interest in chemistry when the boys come back.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Riley shouts. He rushes by me into their arms. I glance at Seth, who is standing in the aisle looking at his friend and his grandparents. Seth doesn't know what that's like. I blink angry tears away, feeling sorry for the both of us.

"Come here, Seth, sweetie," Mrs. Cullen calls out. Seth blows past me and into her embrace. I watch her kiss him on top of his head, and Mr. Cullen tickle him in the side with obvious affection.

And I fall a little more in love with Edward's parents.

"We can't wait to see your game! We came back from our vacation early just to see Uncle Edward play and your game on Tuesday," she says to the boys.

"Hey Ma, Dad," Emmett calls out, interrupting their discussion of baseball. "You're back early."

"Hi, Sweetheart. We missed all of you handsome men so much we had to come back."

"Aww, Ma," Emmett says, smiling and looking down.

I beam. The Cullens are such a loving family. And I am lucky enough to be loved by one of them.

.

.

.

We all cheer on Edward and his team. I can't help staring at Edward every second I can. He's amazing. I'm not just talking about his skill on the field, though he's pretty awesome at that. Every sexy look he sends my way makes me hotter and hotter. I'm almost embarrassed to be so turned on in front of his family. Almost. The sight of his muscled forearms flicking the ball to first counteracts any embarrassment.

I am so going to rock his world later. I have some moves I've been saving up for a special occasion. Thank you, Emmett, for offering to take Seth for the night.

"Hey little sis, do you know the first base coach for the wildcats? He's...sort of staring at you. Should I kick his ass? Just give me the word."

"Emmett," his mother scolds him, "Bella is a beautiful girl. Of course men will stare at her. You don't need to resort to violence, dear. Unless he touches her. Then you can bring the pain."

I laugh out loud. Until I look over at the coach standing near first base. My laughter dies abruptly when I recognize him. He is looking over here. And at the person sitting a few seats down happily eating cotton candy.

"Fucker is still staring. Wait until I find out his name," Emmett mutters.

"It's okay, Emmett. I...I know his name." I look over at the "Dwyer" written on the back of his jersey.

Everyone looks at me.

"That's his dad."

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Okay. I know I'm a lying liar who lies. I said I would be done by the new year. Obviously I'm fail. I won't make any promises about the next chapter. But we are in the home stretch. I think there'll be five more chapters. Don't quote me. You know I'm unreliable. **

**Thanks to everyone who reads this. And thanks to those who voted for my other story, Once Again, for FotW over at TLS. **

**Much love to my prereaders Twilover76, les16, and rtgirl. **

**Cosmogirl reads this mess even when she's had a long day at work because she loves me. She's all Celine Dion like that.**


	21. Chapter 21

.

.

.

.

.

.

"That's his dad," I say, looking down. I try to gather my thoughts. I fight the momentary feeling of panic that tells me to grab Seth and get the hell out of the stadium.

But I know Phil won't do anything. He could care less about us.

Right?

I hear a gasp of recognition from Mrs. Cullen.

"That motherfucker...Bella, hold my shit," Emmett says while removing his watch and ring. "I'm going to fuck him up." I don't reach for his stuff, so he puts it on the seat next to him. I'm still in shock from seeing that deadbeat. I haven't seen him since he signed away his rights over four years ago. And honestly I haven't wanted or needed to see him.

But of course, when things are going nearly perfectly in my life, the shit hits the fan. Or actually, the shit stands by first base. Luckily, Seth has no clue that his "dad" is close enough to touch. He wouldn't even recognize him.

"Emmett," Mrs. Cullen warns, "No."

"Maaa," Emmett whines. "You can afford the bail money."

"I'm telling you not to take the ring off. It'll leave more damage," she says.

Dr. Cullen snorts, breaking the tension. He knows they are kidding. Then I watch Emmett cracking his knuckles and flexing while Mrs. Cullen clenches her fists, so maybe not.

I look over at the boys at the end of the aisle who are cheering on the team and are thankfully oblivious to the situation that's unfolding. I don't really need Seth involved in this drama.

I look back over at Phil who glances over at us before walking back into his dugout. Fucker. How dare he even look at Seth.

"I know this is a tense situation, but we all need to calm down before the boys realize there's something going on," Dr. Cullen says. "And Emmett, yes we can afford bail, as you well know," he raises his eyebrows and Emmett looks sheepish, "but I'd prefer to not turn this into an episode of Cops."

"Sorry Dad, Bella. I just want to beat some sense into him. That asshole signed away his kid! Do you know how hard I had to fight in court for even three days a week with Riley? Fuck!"

"I know, Emmett. But a beating won't make anything better."

"It'll make me feel better," Mrs. Cullen and Emmett mutter at the same time. I can guess that Mrs. Cullen kicked some ass in her day. She does have arms like Madonna, but without the manliness. I remember Edward telling me that she was an elite athlete in college. Not a surprise. The whole family looks like they belong in spandex on the cover of a fitness magazine. Though Edward's junk in spandex would be porn and his bulge would have to be blurred out to be sold in supermarkets.

Big change from the time I thought that the only bulge Edward had was a goiter.

Could I have been more wrong?

Oh yeah...when I thought all baseball players were assholes, and that time I turned Edward down when he wanted to date me. That was major stupidity.

But I did get some swoony notes out of that fuck up.

"You're so feisty, Esme," Carlisle says with a very familiar look on his face. Edward looks at me that way when he's really horny. Which is most days. Oh, Esme is going to get it good later on. He taps her on the ass. Maybe she's going to get it in the car.

And I really should stop thinking about that. I stifle a giggle.

Everyone is now looking at me, and I realize that I haven't spoken aloud in a while. Thankfully, they are not privy to my inner monologue. I probably should diffuse the situation before Emmett - or his mom - puts a fist up Phil's ass.

"As much as he deserves it, I don't want you to beat him up, Emmett. Nothing has changed. He was probably just surprised to see us. I'm sure he'll run out of here so he won't have to see us again."

"Are you sure, Bella? I won't even break a sweat. And my ring will leave a nice ASU imprint on his jaw."

That would be a nice touch.

But Edward would never forgive me if his brother (and probably his mother because she's now cracking her knuckles), ended up in jail.

And I need Edward. For more than just his monster cock and amazing hands. However awesome those are. Gawd...last night his tongue was so...

"Bella?" he interrupts.

Shit. That daydream was getting good.

"Thank you, Emmett, for wanting to protect us. But no violence."

Emmett and his mother both mumble. I think Mrs. Cullen says something about "knowing some people who take care of business," but I could be wrong.

She's a little scary.

We are all distracted by the sound of cheering. Everyone around us is standing and yelling. I look over at the game which obviously didn't stop while my soap opera of a life was unfolding. Edward has just hit a home run. Walk off. And I didn't even see it. Judging by the expletives pouring from the rest of the Cullens' mouths, neither did they. He is rounding third when I make eye contact. He touches his cap as he looks at me with a beaming smile. The team piles on him at home plate.

"I'm so sorry you all missed that because of me," I say over the din of the crowd.

"Oh, sweetheart. He'll hit more. He averages thirty a season. I'm more worried about you and Seth," Mrs. Cullen says, hugging me. She really is the best mom. I make her miss a great moment in her son's life, and she's comforting me and treating me better than my own mother ever did. Renee never cared about me or Seth more than she did herself.

"Bella! Did you see Edward?" Seth yells, running toward me. "Aww, you don't have to cry about it," He says when he sees me sniffling and hugging Edward's mom.

"I'm not crying. I'm just happy."

"Edward is the best ever!"

"Naw. My dad is," Riley argues. "He's bigger." They continue to bicker as we gather all of our things together.

Seth is blissfully unaware of all that has transpired, which makes me feel so much better. I haven't had to worry about this in so long. I breathe a sigh of relief for that and the fact that I see Edward walking toward the field fence. He motions me over to him and almost pulls me over the rail as he kisses me deep and hard. He tastes like mint and sunshine - which should be an ice cream flavor.

"Fuck." I try to catch my breath. He always sucks it right out of me like a sexy vacuum. We stand there, foreheads touching, just breathing each other in. He's sweaty and dirty and hot...and it's the best thing ever.

"Later. That'll be my reward."

"Can I lick your sweat as my reward?"

"Dirty girl. You can lick m-"

"Ahem. Can I get a hello too? Though I'll wait for the tongue and ass grab until your father gives it to me, dear."

Edward laughs and pulls me to his side and faces his mother.

"Hi, Mom. Perfect timing as usual. I see you couldn't wait to meet Bella."

"Yes, well, you wouldn't bring her to us." She leans over and kisses his cheek. I slide over a bit to make room. "And someone has to be here to keep you boys out of trouble."

"Trouble? I'm just kissing my girlfriend. And what's Emmett up to?"

"Just a little unwanted attention. Bella will tell you all about it."

"Bella?" He looks at me. My eyes look down. "Did some guy try to hit on you? Fuck. I can't even leave your side without some douchebag coming up to you..."

"Edward, wait. There's no douchebag...well, I mean there is one, but it's not what you think."

"And on that note, I'll be going. Your father and I expect you and Bella for brunch tomorrow." She hugs both of us goodbye before leaving. The boys come over and fist bump Edward, gushing about his home run before they leave with Emmett. After everyone leaves we continue our talk.

"So...the douchebag?" he presses.

"It was nothing, really. I just saw someone I haven't seen in a long time. And I was worried that he might do something to make a scene. But it's not going to be a problem."

"You still haven't said who this guy is, Bella," he replies. I can tell he's getting agitated and isn't going to let this go. I smooth the strands of hair that have escaped from his cap out of his eyes and look straight at him.

"I saw Phil. He was the first base coach for Arizona. And he was staring over here."

"That motherfucker was looking at you...I'm going to beat his-" he turns around quickly to look at the opposing dugout.

I interrupt him before he starts cracking his knuckles.

"Whoa, Slugger. Your mom and Emmett had the same reaction. Like exactly the same. Your mom might even be hiring a mob assassin as we speak."

"Yeah? Good." He sighs deeply. I ignore the fact that his mother's violent tendencies don't faze him. "So what does he want?"

I shake my head but don't answer.

Because someone else does.

"I want to see my son."

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**Look. A new chap in only like two weeks. **

**Many thanks to Team Goiterward: twilover76, les16, and Rtgirl. They correct my mistakes with love and hardly ever mock me. **

**Cosmogirl reads everything and then calls me a cliffy whore. But she likes my nipples. **


	22. Chapter 22

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I want to see my son."

"Are you seriously asking to see the kid you threw away four years ago?" Edward asks Phil after an indeterminate amount of time where I just stand there in shock.

"I made a mistake."

My mouth drops open then slams shut as anger overpowers the shock. The knot inside my stomach twists and burns. Then I react the way any other caregiver would react.

"Over my cold, dead body, you motherfucker!" Edward grabs me by the waist almost as soon as I launch myself at Phil. My arms and legs are flailing, and I think I knee Edward in his junk. I have a brief flash of guilt over injuring his cock, but he shouldn't have gotten in my way when I'm trying to fuck this dude up for daring to even ask to see Seth.

"Baby, stop," Edward coos, "Calm down. He isn't worth it." I'm over his shoulder and he's gripping my ass to keep me from Phil. It'd be hot if I weren't trying to bring bodily harm to this idiot. "I'm going to put you down now." I sigh my acquiescence. He slowly slides me down his rock hard, sweaty body. Again, this would be hot if it wasn't so messed up.

"I know he isn't worth shit," I say belligerently, looking straight at Phil. "You're nothing but a sperm donor."

"Bella, please listen. I'm not trying to take him away from you. I know you've been raising him all this time since...since Renee died. I just...I just wanted a chance."

"You signed away your chance years ago. I have all the documents."

"I was trying to stay away - to give him a chance at a normal life with you - but when I saw him...I just couldn't do it anymore. You have to understand I'm not the same person I was then. I have a steady job and a house."

I calm myself by taking a deep, cleansing breath. I realize that I've been acting like I'm on the panel of a trashy talk show where the day's topic is "My Momma's Baby Daddy Came Back."

And that's really not the image I'm going for.

"I don't care if you won the lottery. You gave him away. I wanted him. It's all legal."

"I just want a chance. I'll give you some time to think. I have your number and address. Here's mine." He holds out a card, which I childishly refuse to take. Edward takes it for me, and steps closer to Phil. Phil is a tall guy, but he's nothing compared to my Edward. I watch the muscles twitch in his forearms as he clenches his fists.

Is it wrong that I'm aroused by my boyfriend intimidating another man?

If it is, then I don't wanna be right.

"Okay, you said what you needed to say. Now leave. And if you come near my girlfriend or Seth without their permission, you will be sorry." He says this in an eerily calm voice and ends with a smile. He's almost as bad-ass as Es me. Phil turns and leaves without another word. I breathe a sigh of relief. I'd probably fall apart if he wasn't here for me.

"I'm sorry I got so crazy right now, Edward." I reach out and grab his hand. He squeezes back.

"I almost laughed when you called him a motherfucker. I was thinking he literally was one." He snorts. I half choke, half sob, which makes Edward look panicky.

"Bella, I swear everything is going to be okay. I'll make sure that he doesn't bother you or Seth." His words and the fierce expression on his face make me feel just a bit better.

Edward is so protective. I love him.

And I desperately want him. Being with him might help me leave this day behind. I watch as a drop of sweat trickles down his neck.

I wonder if he'd think I was gross if I offered to lick the sweat off of him.

Probably not. I know how much he likes to lick me. Repeatedly. Until I beg him to stop. Oh my god.

"Bella?"

I'm brought back to the moment by Edward's voice.

"Yeah?"

"You have that look...are you having a sex fantasy right now?" he asks. His voice is laced with humor.

"I - uh..." _am a total whore for you and your every movement._

He steps closer to me, wrapping his arms around me and sliding his hands down to just above my ass. His thumbs dip below the waistband of my shorts and trace the elastic of my underwear. "What's making you so hot right now?" he whispers in my ear. "Do you like me all dirty?"

I think I whimper. He keeps at it. "I can be so much dirtier, baby. Any way you want me."

I think he's testing out a hypothesis: _Can I make Bella come with just dirty talk?_

Yes, please. I am his extremely willing test subject. Willing to participate in many trials.

"Hey Cullen!" someone yells from behind us breaking up our little grope fest. "Coach wants you."

Lucky that he stopped us. I wouldn't be setting the best example for a custody hearing with an arrest for public indecency.

"Wait for me in the parking lot. We'll finish this at your house. Many times." He winks.

"Edward..." I whine. "Stop being so sexy. I can't take it."

"Oh, you'll take it, Bella. And beg for more."

I gasp. And then run to the parking lot.

.

.

.

.

.

"So you totally kicked his ass or slapped him, right?" Alice asks over lunch as I tell her the rest of the Phil story.

"No. Edward held me back."

"Damn it. But I guess Jasper would've done the same thing."

I don't tell her that Jasper probably would've tried nonverbal spells to keep her from fighting. Or tried to create a portkey to escape to Hogwarts. I let her think he's normal.

"It was for my own good. It's not like I know how to fight or anything. My experience consists of that time I tried to do booty boot camp at the gym."

"That was fail. I had to massage your ass for a week."

"My ass is nice. You're lucky you got to touch it."

"I agree. And Edward does too, considering how you limped in here like someone got pounded all night long."

"It wasn't all night," I retort. "Just a few times. I can't help it if he's got stamina."

Alice laughs. "I'd be jealous if I didn't have Jasper. The other day I was sore when he was trying out some sort of tantric-Sting thing. He was so hot saying all sorts of chants. He must've done some research to try to please me."

Tantric. Right. I'd bet money he was trying some sort of "don't come yet" spell he found on the perverted version of Pottermore. You'd think Alice would be smart enough to tell the difference. I guess she's unobservant to anything besides Jasper's cock. I try not to think of him yelling out something like "Subsisto peni" while drilling my bestie.

But I still shudder.

"You know I have your back, right? I asked one of my professors about custody rights. He doesn't have much of a case, but there is a slim chance. I know lots of people who will take this on."

"And if not, Esme has offered to have someone make him disappear."

Alice laughs. "I need to meet Esme."

"If I wasn't dating Edward, I'd be dating her. Or maybe Carlisle. The whole family is so awesome and gorgeous. It's like they were all genetically engineered."

"Really?" Alice leans forward. "Did Big Daddy give you lady wood?"

"Gross. I don't think about him like that."

"Not that hot?"

"No, he's that hot."

"Like Clooney?"

"Definitely like Clooney."

"Oh my god."

"Right?"

"Your kids with Edward will be so pretty."

"I know," I say dreamily.

Alice snorts a laugh. "I've never seen you like this."

"I've never been like this."

"It's a good look. You're glowing. But it might just be all the extra protein you're ingesting."

"Alice!"

She laughs.

I pretend to look offended. I'm not.

I don't tell her she's probably right.

My skin has never looked better.

.

.

.

"Hey Bella! You're early," Jasper squeaks out. "I wasn't expecting you until later." He looks around guiltily. Like something strange is going on.

_Oh my god, please don't tell me Alice is under his desk. _

"I was just working on my new app."

I sigh in relief. Alice and I are very open with each other, but we're not at the voyeur stage. Not that either of these two sex freaks would mind.

"Great. The chemistry jokes one?"

"No. That's done. I already sold it. This one calculates sexual chemistry."

Oh, for fuck's sake. The boy finally gets laid and suddenly he's a sexpert. I cover my snort with a cough.

"I entered Edward's and your info into it, and it says you have explosive sexual chemistry. That's the highest level."

Well, maybe the boy is on to something. He is a genius in the chemistry field.

"It'll get more accurate when I can figure out how to integrate the pics of your sexual organs."

Oh my god. I retract my earlier thought.

"Um, you can go for the day, Jasper. I'm going to get some work done. I'll take the rest of your shift."

"Thanks. Alice is going to help me work on this. She has some, er, ideas to try out." Of course she does. She probably has a binder with illustrations that's color-coded.

"Awesome. Bye, Jasper."

He leaves with a flourish. I could swear he was trying to Disapparate.

I giggle and then forget all about Jasper and his porn app and focus on my work. I have to get everything done before I get home so I can concentrate on Edward tonight. It's been a few days since I've seen him, since he's been out of town for games.

I'm completely absorbed in my thesis when I hear a throat clear.

"Ahem."

I look up to see a gorgeous blonde woman staring at me impatiently. She looks strikingly familiar.

"May I help you?" I ask.

"Yes, if you're not too busy," she rolls her eyes as she says this, "you could tell me if my brother is around. He said he was going to be working."

Holy shit, it's Rosalie. "Um, Jasper left for the day. You must be Rosalie. Hi, I'm Bella." I hold out my hand and smile.

"Yeah. I figured." She gives me a once-over and ignores my hand. She sighs like she's annoyed that I've introduced myself. "You're the one dating _his _brother. Good luck with that. Although I guess he's probably good for sex." She laughs bitterly. "Well, I guess Jasper's with that girl he's doing. I'll text him later when he's...done." And she flounces out the door.

Ok-ay. I guess Riley got his personality from Emmett. If she didn't look so much like Jasper, I'd swear they weren't related.

I will never again wonder why he's getting divorced. I'll just wonder why he's sad about it.

Did she drug Emmett to get him to marry her?

Maybe she stole some of Jasper's love potion. That, or she had a personality transplant.

That's the only possible way.

Because Rosalie is a total bitch. Ugh. I'm so glad that she left before she ruined my night. It might've taken more than two seconds for Edward to get me worked up if I had to keep thinking about her rudeness.

But everything is right in my world as I get back to work.

Until I get a phone call.

From him.

And it totally ruins my day. And maybe my life.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Yes, I know. I'm an evil cliffie-whore. And a slacker. Blame my kids' sports schedule (no hot coaches, unfortunately) and Candy Crush for the lack of updates.

Thanks to Team Goiterward for prereading: twilover76, Rtgirl, and les16.

Cosmogirl is my right hand woman. DM her if you want her to write a Hermaphroditeward. Hahahahahahahaha.


	23. Chapter 23

.

.

.

.

.

Okay. So maybe I'm just a touch dramatic. The phone call didn't ruin my life. I was just worried when Edward called me to say he took a fastball to the crotch during practice.

I mean, you'd be frantic too.

That's an extremely important area. It brings me great joy. Over and over.

Luckily he was wearing his jock which protected the reason for my existence.

He said he was fine, but I still spent hours tending to his injury in a naughty nurse costume (courtesy of Alice - because Jasper only likes robes and brooms to accompany his wand in the bedroom).

After a giving him a very thorough massage with both my hands and mouth, Edward pronounced himself depleted of fluids, AKA cured, but reserved the right to request "mouth therapy" at any time.

Apparently I'm a genius at something other than chemistry.

I'm so glad I got over my fear of the BJ. And I know Edward is too.

But I really need to stop thinking about Edward because I need to get Seth to the field on time. They have a very important game tonight to determine who's the league champion. Win or lose, I get Edward alone all night because the kids are going to have a sleepover party at Edward and Emmett's parents' house - which is really more of a small castle. The first time I went over there I thought of Neverland Ranch, only without all the creepiness.

Yeah, my future in-laws (according to my dreams, not reality) are totally loaded. Maybe Esme is in the mob or something. She is pretty scary when she's pissed. She did threaten to have Phil "taken care of."

Phil. Sigh. I have been trying not to think about him, but he has called and left messages asking to set up some kind of meeting. He's also sent over a folder of personal documents and list of his volunteer work to show that he's willing and able to take care of Seth. But the letter he wrote explaining his situation with Renee and her death and Seth really made me think. It seems like he's changed, but I just can't get over the fact that he signed away his rights. It burns me up inside. But I know it's not about me. I have to think about what's best for Seth.

I finish packing my overnight bag while trying to forget our situation. I'm distracted just enough by a text from Alice that lets me know that they're on their way. Alice and Jasper are picking us up to drive to the field so I can go home with Edward.

Everyone is going to be there tonight to watch. The game, I mean. Not the sexathon that I'm going to have with Edward. They better win or he's is going to be in a shitty mood. Although the angry sex after he loses is pretty hot. Okay, any sex with Edward is hot.

I have the whole night to get my fill of Edward, and I need it. He's going to go on a road trip for the College World Series soon and I'm not looking forward to it. I want to tuck myself into the pocket of his track pants and just go with him, but of course that's ridiculous. His peen takes up all the space.

"Bella!" A yell down the stairs jerks me out of a lovely daydream where I'm playing peek-a-boo with Edward's cock. "I need my socks!"

"Seth, I put your whole uniform on the bed. Maybe they dropped on the floor," I call up to him.

"Not those," he whines, "my lucky socks with the stripe. The ones I wore when I struck out six batters."

Noooo. Those are dirty. Like really dirty. And smelly. Because the kid already has athlete's foot. I was going to soak those in like a gallon of stain remover and febreeze which I now buy in industrial-sized drums because of the constant washing of uniforms. But before I can tell him no, he sprints into the garage and emerges with the nasty socks. The smile on his face almost makes me forget they smell like Parmesan cheese.

"Seth, those are gross. I didn't wash them."

"I know. It's awesome. All the luck is still in there," he says with a grin, waving the offending items. Oh dear god. I think I swallowed the smell.

I sigh and pack up the snacks for the game. I'll have to drive with the windows open or my car will be saturated like the one in the Seinfeld episode.

"Do you have your bag for Carlisle and Esme's house?" I ask. "Swim trunks, too?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. I can't wait to win the game and go over there. Riley says his grandma got a special surprise." He's bending over tying his cleats. Knowing Esme, she probably got a few Disney stars to do a private concert.

"That's great, Seth. They are very nice people. We're lucky that they've invited us there."

"Riley is the one who's lucky. He has four grandparents and a mom and dad. And he has the best uncle. And Jasper is okay, too, and they're all going to be at the game. I mean...he will have a lot of people there." He stands and looks at me. He's not angry or accusing. Just wistful.

It breaks my fucking heart. Because all he has is me. And I know it's not enough. I'm not enough. I plaster on a happy face for him because I'm not going to ruin his big game.

"They'll all cheer for you, Seth. And I'll be there screaming my head off as usual."

"I know, Bella. You've always been there since she died and my dad gave me away. I just wish..." he trails off.

"What, Seth?" I ask quietly.

"That we'll win the game," he replies softly. He grabs his hat and walks toward the front door.

But I know that's not the only thing he's thinking about. And neither am I.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you kidding me, Blue?" Emmett groans from the dugout. "That was a strike!"

"Don't quit your day job!" yells Esme from the bleachers. I snort a laugh.

"Esme is really into the game, isn't she?" asks Alice, leaning over from the bleacher seat above me.

"Esme is serious beans when it comes to baseball. During the last game, Riley got called out at home and I had to drag her back to the stands before she threw her shoe at the ump," I tell her, laughing. "And they were those red-soled shoes that you always want to buy that cost more than my monthly income. She and Carlisle know their stuff. I mean they have two sons that play, and Esme used to be a star softball player in college."

"The game is sort of fun, but I don't know that much about it. The kids are cute, though. Mostly I come out here to watch Jasper. Look how cute he is holding the bats."

I look over at Jasper who is waving a bat in a circular motion that has nothing to do with baseball. I would bet a gram of Californium 252 that he's pretending it's a wand and casting a hitting spell.

Oh Jasper, you're so lucky that my friend finds your quirks sexy.

"He is a keeper, Al," I say while watching Edward give signs to a player. Even those motions are hot when he does it. "We both got lucky."

"Hey," she nudges me, "did you see Jasper's sister over there?" She gestures with her head to the outfield where Rosalie is sitting in a chair. "She can't even sit over here. Ugh, she's such a bitch. She rolls her eyes every time I say something. Jasper got really upset last time we saw her. And Jasper doesn't get angry."

"Right? I mean how can she be related to Jasper? He's the sweetest guy ever. And I don't know what Emmett saw in her besides the obvious."

"She's not even watching the game. She's totally reading on her iPad. Probably bad fanfiction."

"Speaking of that, did you read the Golden Girls slash fic I sent you? Blanche totally goes dow-"

"No, Bella! I can't with that. How do you people even read those stories? I caught Jasper reading about someone named Snape blowing some guy named Draco. It was sort of hot except for all the stupid magic."

I laugh. "I thought every little thing Jasper does is magic?" I'm not even joking. Like maybe eighty percent of his day is magic. The other twenty percent is school and doing Alice.

"No, Sting. I said his fingers and tongue were magic."

I scoff. "Sting. Right. I'm not the tantric one. And if we're talking expert magic tongue, then Edward's a professor of oral at Hogwarts."

The crowd cheers the end of the inning, and I sheepishly turn and pay attention to the game. Okay, so when Seth isn't out on the field I watch Edward. I'm only human.

As the innings pass, the game gets closer and more exciting. I'm yelling almost as much as Esme, who is now being restrained by Carlisle. We have a small lead, and Riley and Seth are on fire. They have really carried this team to the championship. Emmett and Edward have done a great job coaching, but most of these kids are just learning how to catch and hit. At least they're not making dirt angels in the infield anymore.

One of the opposing players is now crying after getting hit by a pitch, so there's a momentary lull in the action. I notice that Alice and Jasper are now missing. I guess she couldn't hold out anymore after witnessing Jasper's attempt to levitate the practice balls. I hope they aren't fucking in the bathrooms. Those places are disgusting. I'd rather go in a Gatorade bottle. Hopefully they had the good sense and taste to fuck in her car or in the batting cage.

We're up five runs, and all of the parents and family members are now standing near the dugout waiting for the final two outs. Well, except for Alice who is most likely riding Jasper's broom. Even Rosalie has deigned to grace us with her presence and is standing close by. Esme grabs my hand and says," Oh, Bella, aren't you so excited? The boys are going to win! Emmett is amazing at this."

Before I can answer, Rosalie lets out a snort and mumbles, "Amazing. Right." Esme's head snaps around like a whip. "Did you have a comment, dear?" she says in a voice that makes me pee a little because it's so scary.

Rosalie's eyes widen. "Um, no. I was just agreeing with you."

"Of course you were. Why would you insult the father of your child in front of his mother, father, and his future sister-in-law? You are many things, Rose, but stupid is not one of them."

"No, Esme," she answers with her eyes cast down.

"Now run along and wave to your son. I'm sure he didn't see you there hiding in the outfield," she says as if to shoo away a fly. Rosalie scurries to the other side of the dugout as if she's been scalded by hot water.

Esme turns to me and whispers, "I never liked her." I totally noticed how she called me her future daughter-in-law. I might be dancing a little in my head. My delusions are not that delusional, as it turns out.

Carlisle chuckles and shakes his head. "She's family, Es."

"Hmph. Not any more. I'd rather claim that goofy wizard brother of hers."

"She's still Riley's mother, regardless of her faults. You have to accept that." he says gently.

I stay quiet, and more importantly, on Esme's good side. But then I think about what he said about Rose. It applies to my situation as well. I really have a lot to consider.

Alice and Jasper finally emerge from whatever rock they were fucking under. He looks like he was drugged - does Alice's pussy have special chemical properties? Yeah, that's one experiment I will not be conducting. Her hair looks like she was actually riding a broom. The best broom ride ever, according to her shit-eating grin.

"Whore."

"Jealous."

"Now I know why you wore a skirt."

"You're not the only genius around here."

It turns out that the game isn't in the bag, because now the bases are loaded with one out. Seth is struggling on the mound, but there's no one who can come in who is even close to being good enough to win. Edward calls time out and talks to him. Seth nods his head and Edward pats him on the back. He settles into the stretch, and the next pitch is a strike. But the batter hits the second pitch to the third baseman who drops it. They get two runs, but Riley tags out the next batter on an easy ground ball to first. They are now only up by two with two outs. The winning run is at the plate. Seth looks at Edward, who yells to him, "You can do it, Seth. Get this guy out!"

Seth nods and goes into the stretch. The batter hits a sharp comebacker at Seth's head. I cry out when he falls back, knocking the ball down with his glove. He scrambles for the ball, and from his knees he throws to Riley at first base to end the game.

Everyone yells and runs out onto the field. Emmett hi-fives Seth before running to Riley. Edward lifts up Seth and spins him around and I've never been more in love with that man. I burst into tears because of the win, but mostly for look in Seth's eyes when Edward congratulates him. I run up to both of them and it's one big group hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" I cry. "You were terrific, Seth!" I mouth "I love you" to Edward as he stands back and lets me congratulate Seth. He makes his way over to his parents and Riley.

"We won!" he says. "Edward said I could do it. I just had to relax and throw. I told you these socks are lucky. Now they're even luckier."

"You were awesome." Great. Now I'll never be able to wash those socks. Maybe I can hermetically seal them and put them on his wall.

He looks back when someone starts calling his name. "Hey Bella, I'm going over to say hi to Riley's grandparents. They're calling me." I nod my permission and watch him take pictures with everyone in Edward's family. I walk over to where they're standing and they include me too. But the two of us are outsiders, no matter how wonderful the Cullens are. Even Jasper has more right to be in their pictures than we do.

I'm so thrilled for Seth that we have such great friends, but I hurt too. But I think I know what I need to do.

I have to call Phil.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: I'm not even going to make an excuse. I know I fail at updating. Thank you to all those still reading and reviewing. **

**Please express your feelings about Phil in a review if you are so inclined. My prereaders have given me an earful.**

**Many thanks to twilover76, les16, and rtgirl who preread for me. Expect your Goiterward action figure (with the titanium jock sized XXL) in the mail.**

**Cosmogirl is my reason for existence. **


	24. Chapter 24

.

.

.

.

.

"So have you called him yet?" Alice asks while we eat our usual lunch in the cafeteria. I know she's not talking about Edward.

"Um..." I reply, sheepishly.

"Don't get me wrong, I think Phil can go fuck himself with a bat, but I know how you've been feeling. And I don't have to raise a kid without a father."

"I know how it feels to be abandoned by your father and mother. I just don't know how it feels for one of them to want to come back and make it up to you. I don't want to ruin his chance to have a normal life."

"He has a 'normal' life, Bella. You've made sure of that."

"I've tried my best..." I trail off, not wanting to cry again. I've been so emotional lately. It could be from my period though, or the fact I haven't had sex with Edward in almost a week. The lack of orgasms makes me weep. Stupid College World Series. Why do they have to keep winning games? The sucky teams are done with baseball already.

"Just weigh your options and make an informed decision. You went over your rights with the lawyer I recommended. And we also discussed Esme's solution-"

"Yeah, and I don't want her arrested," I say, laughing. Esme's "solution" consisted of Phil disappearing - and not with one of Jasper's vanishing spells.

"Okay, so think on it. And let's talk about something more fun. Did I tell you about the vacation Jasper planned for us? We're going to Orlando to that theme park that has the wizards he likes."

"You're seriously going there?" I know Alice puts up with Jasper's "quirks" - I'm being very generous here - but this is really beyond the norm. "You do understand that it's all Harry Potter stuff, right?"

"Oh, I know. You know when you love someone, you have to make sacrifices. And I will gladly spend a few hours with nerds in cloaks so Jasper will be happy."

"That's really beautiful, Alice."

"Besides, he's promised to fulfill my sexual fantasies and then take me to Miami Beach for my real vacation."

Of course. I snort. "Ahh - there's the quid pro quo."

"He is well aware of my requirements. He happily signed our contract remember?"

"As long as you're both happy and satisfied..."

"Bella, I see fireworks when we have sex. It's like a series of explosions of light and color. I will gladly ride a witch roller coaster to be able to ride Jasper later."

I don't tell her that the explosions are probably real ones due to Jasper leaving flammable chemicals on his Bunsen Burners too long while they are fucking. I'll let her think it's about how hot the sex is.

"That's really beautiful, Alice. In a strange way."

"That sums up Jasper - beautiful and strange."

We both laugh.

"So I don't need to ask if you're ready for your qualifying exams, right? I know you've been ready for a while. And probably going over and over it like Jasper is."

"Yeah, I've been done. I work on it when Edward is gone. It keeps me focused. On Wednesday I go before the committee, then hopefully I'll be a doctoral student."

"Oh please. The chemistry faculty loves you. That is just a formality."

"Thanks, Alice. I mean... for all your support. With Seth...with everything. I couldn't have done anything without you."

She smiles as I reach over the table to hug her. Soon we're rocking each other in a very emotional hug.

Which is ruined the moment a frat boy yells out, "Damn, that's hot. Can I join in?"

Alice whirls around and pelts him in the forehead with a chicken finger.

"That was hot too. I like a feisty chick," he yells out. "Call me."

We both roll our eyes and giggle. "Like I'd leave Jasper for that douche," she says. "I need a man."

Yes, a man who wears a Slytherin cloak and tries to mix sex potions in a cauldron. I snort, and try to cover it up with a cough.

"I can't believe we're almost done," Alice says, changing the subject. "It's gone by so quickly. It was like yesterday I was trying to get you to go the freshman mixer and you refused."

"And now we're graduating."

"Did I tell you _Mother _and _Father _are supposed to make an appearance on Saturday? They actually requested tickets. But I'll believe it when I see it. They didn't show up for undergrad."

"Yeah, we have some shitty parental units - though for different reasons. I didn't even tell Charlie about my graduation. I haven't spoken to him since he told me to take my bastard brother and get the fuck out of his house."

Her face darkens like it does whenever I mention my "father."

"I say, 'fuck 'em.' We don't need them. We are strong, independent women. We have each other, and our great boyfriends will be there."

I know she's right. But it still hurts that I don't have anyone to give my tickets to. "Yeah, Edward's coming," I reply.

"I bet he will be," she says in a knowing voice.

"What? Oh shut up. I meant on Saturday, skank."

She laughs. "Saturday, too. But is he coming tonight?"

"I'm confident we both will...multiple times," I say with a wink.

She sighs, pats my cheek and says, "Such a long way from trying to trick you into a date. My little girl is all grown up."

.

.

.

"Are you ready for your exam, Bella?" Edward asks as he teases the skin below my ear with his tongue. He's finally here with me. All week I've missed him so much - needed to touch him. The phone calls and dirty texts just weren't enough. I could barely keep my hands off of him during the ride to my house. Damned track pants make it so easy for me to fondle his goods.

"Oh god...can you please not talk about that now?" I groan. "Not while you're doing that."

"Do you want me to stop?" he says while his fingers slide into my panties and into my favorite spot. His too, if I'm to believe his sex-talk.

"Never," I sigh. I clench as if to trap his fingers and keep them in my pussy forever. I know that's ridiculous - he'd only be able catch with one hand and not throw because he's a righty.

He laughs despite a mouthful of nipple. "You like that, huh?"

"You know I do," I whine. I should stop that. It's really not sexy. But the way Edward is working his hands and mouth suggest that he's not turned off by whining. The large erection pressed into my leg would be concrete proof. Not literal concrete, of course. That would be uncomfortable in my vagina.

And "uncomfortable" is not an apt descriptor for Edward's cock and how it feels. More like "transcendent" or "life-altering."

"I do, too. I love to watch your face when you come."

Oh god, he says the hottest things.

"You must always be loving my face then," I say between moans, "because I start orgasming as soon as you touch me."

He grins and gently presses his thumb on the hottest and wettest part of me.

"That's a slight exaggeration...I have to rub you just right..." He says softly as I bite my lip to keep from crying out or begging him to stop...or don't stop. I don't even know. "Like this."

It's not even a question. Which is fortunate for me because I can't speak. So I don't. I just lie back and enjoy. Well, I don't lie back the whole time. Bouncing on his lap and gripping the headboard are a little more active positions.

But no less enjoyable.

.

.

.

I'm sprawled across the bed and Edward (mostly Edward) later when we finally talk. I mean other than cries of ecstasy and begging.

"Did my mom call you yet?" he asks as he runs his fingers down my arm that's resting across his stomach.

"No. Was she supposed to?"

"I thought she was going to call you today to ask you about more tickets. She was probably busy working on the graduation party."

"Oh, who's graduating?"

Edward turns over and faces me, dumbfounded by my response. "You. Of course. She's planning _your _party."

"Huh? My party?"

He gives me a strange look. "Your party, Bella. She needs more tickets for all of us to go see you. Did you think you were going to graduate and we were all going to just forget about it?"

"I, uh..."

"What?"

"No one ever held a party for me before," I say softly. Edward looks surprised, then angry. "I used to tell people I didn't like parties so they wouldn't feel bad for me."

He curses loudly. "What the fuck kind of people raised you?"

"Um..."

"Never mind. They're out of your life anyway." He sighs and cups my face with his hands, looking into my eyes. "I know this party won't make up for all those that you've missed, but I promise it will be great."

"If you're there, it will be." I kiss him on the lips. "Thank you."

"My mom's doing most of the work, but I'll take all the kisses."

I laugh and kiss him again. "Even if it's your dad barbecuing in the yard, it would be the best party ever. Thank you."

He leans back onto the bed, taking me with him. "I think she hired a caterer...maybe you can reward me with some tongue action."

"Thank you." I start licking a trail down his neck to his chest.

"Pretty sure she got a band to play..." I rub my nose down the line of hair leading to his cock, which is already hard and waiting.

"Thanks." I swirl my tongue around the purplish tip, teasing the slit.

He gulps and exhales, threading his hands in my hair. "There might be an open bar and a dance floor," he whispers, gently guiding my head up and down over his erection.

"Mmmph, Edward," I say letting him slip out from between my lips. "You had me at 'party.' Everything else is just icing on the cake."

He grins widely; it's really not fair how attractive he is. "So you'd still love me if I told you a magician was the entertainment?"

I look right at him before I resume my licking. "I'd still love you if you told me Jasper was doing the magic tricks while riding a broom."

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is still hanging in there with me. I hope I still have a few readers out there who want to read the end of this story. It's wrapping up in a few more chapters. **

**Cosmogirl make all things right in my world. Are you all reading her new story, ****_Sanctuary_****?**


End file.
